Twenty Years
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Twenty years since the epic battle against the Volturi, all of the Original Wolf Pack have moved on with their lives. When something happens to a very special person, they all end up coming together once more, but not without some drama and even more battles to overcome. R&R, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_La Push, Washington_

_Sam's POV_

Twenty years it's been since I've seen my pack brothers and sister, and I still live in my hometown. I have mostly seen Quil every once in a while with my niece Claire and their son when they're coming to visit. There are also times when I would see Jacob visiting on the rez as well, but he would only stay a couple of days to see his father and then would go back with his wife Nessie to wherever they are living now with the Cullen's.

I was the first to turn, only at the age of nineteen, and it was a terrifying experience for me. I was all alone, and I wasn't even familiar with the lifestyle that I would have to lead for the rest of my life. At the time, I was dating Leah Clearwater, the only female wolf in our pack to ever exist in our native history, but somehow, she and I were never meant to be together. It was a few months after I phased that I met the love of my life, Emily Young.

Emily was Leah's second cousin who was coming to visit Leah when she was graduating from high school, and it was then and there when I imprinted on her. I ended up breaking Leah's heart, and it killed me to do so, because I did genuinely care for her, but my imprint bond with Emily was much stronger. When Leah's father Harry was alive, he sent Leah away so that I could try winning Emily over. It took awhile, until one day, when I tried to tell her about what I am, I hurt her.

She was getting angry with me, and I snapped, and the next thing I knew, I marked her for life in the most terrible way. She now lives with scars etched out on the right side of her face, and I regretted putting her in harms way and there were times when I wanted to take my life because of it. But Emily, she knew it was an accident, and understood why I was the way that I was. She loved me unconditionally, and from that love, she made me feel stronger.

During my time as a wolf, I discovered that I wasn't alone. Soon, Jared Cameron joined me, followed by his friend Paul Lahote. I was able to take breaks and not having to patrol constantly, because now I had two more members that became a part of my pack, thus making me Alpha. After them, Embry Call, Jacob Black, and Quil Ateara all joined shortly. Between me and Jacob, he was destined to be the true Alpha of our wolf pack, and was going to be the future chief of our tribe, but he never wanted the position. However, that didn't mean that we never fought, because we did...on everything.

Jacob was rebellious, and then, he had a thing for Bella Swan, who's now a vampire and his mother-in-law (but that can be explained later). He never stood by the rules, and would always do whatever it takes to stop the Cullen's, when we had made a treaty years ago to never go on their land, and they would never come on ours. Yet, when it came down to it, Jacob and I became pretty close, since we understood the powers of being Alpha. Now that he'll remain a wolf and I have retired, I gave Jacob his destined title back, even though he lives with his wife and kids all the way across the country.

Anyways, shortly after the three knuckleheads (and I mean it in the nicest way) joined, Harry had a heart attack, causing Leah and her brother Seth to join us. We never heard of a female becoming a wolf, and Seth was the youngest at the time, so more and more things were happening so quickly than any of us realized. Leah finally understood why I ended things with her, and unfortunately, she discovered that Emily and I had gotten engaged. I don't think she ever forgiven me at all after that, but she said she understood why I had to do what I had to do. It didn't make running patrols with her easier for me or any of the guys, but at least we ended on better terms than we had before.

Then, almost a year later, having to deal with a newborn army and working along with the Cullen's to help protect Bella, two more joined us, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. They were both only thirteen, and the Elders became very concern, because now we have two young boys that have started phasing, and who knows if there will be more young boys that will join us. Once they were ready, as were we, the pack helped the Cullen's again, after Jacob left our pack, taking Leah and Seth with him, and ended up imprinting on Bella's daughter (long story about what happened when the pack was broken apart into two...I'm not gonna talk about it, because it's too much to it) by fighting a powerful vampire coven called the Volturi. The Volturi believed that Jake's imprint was an immortal child, and they were planning on killing her. When it comes to imprints, we never harm them, and we would always protect them no matter what.

Thankfully, there wasn't a battle to be fought, and everyone was safe. There was never any more battles after that, though there was a few vampires that came in crossing, but eventually, we all parted ways and moved on with our lives. I continued to live in La Push, because although there were some bad memories here, there were also good ones, because of Emily. Emily and I did eventually get married, and now we have two kids together, Hailey and Nick. Hailey, our seventeen-year-old, has her mother's crow black hair, but some of my facial features, while our fourteen-year-old Nick looked mostly like me. They were our pride and joy, and since I worked as an architect, while Emily now owned her own bakery, life has been nothing but great.

Nick was sitting on the floor, playing on the Xbox, while Hailey was busy reading one of her favorite novels. Sitting in the kitchen, while my wife was busy making dinner, I felt so happy to be living the life I've always wanted, but I was also sad. Not being able to speak to any of my pack members in twenty years, it makes me feel as if there is no such thing as the wolf pack to ever exist. Emily knew I was feeling lonely without the pack, and since there was no more vampires in the area, I never been so upset about not being able to see my son phasing and giving me the chance to help him through the process.

Emily massaged my shoulders to get my attention from behind, and bent down to kiss my cheek. "Sam, please call them."

"Em, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me," I told her.

"Sam, you miss them, and I miss Leah and Seth. The only ones who comes here is my niece and Quil, and I love them, but I know how much you miss them...please call them."

Should I call them, or shouldn't I? I got up, and held Emily in my arms. I cradled her face in my hands and said, "You and the kids make me happy, and if I ever do see them again, it'll be because of an important reason."

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

I kissed her softly, then her scarred cheek and said, "Yes, I promise." Emily then called the kids into the kitchen to eat, and as we were eating I wasn't sure if I should or not of calling them. If I do, then I would be a happy man to have my friends back.

* * *

_Port Angeles, Washington_

_Jared's POV_

I was only seventeen when I noticed that something strange was happening to me. I wasn't feeling well at all, and once I changed, I thought I was going crazy. Sam, my former Alpha, told me that the legends of the Quileute tribe was true, and that I was a wolf.

It was pretty cool after a while, but the first time you discover that you're not normal anymore, not a good thing at all. I thought that everything would've gone hill from there, but that all changed when I met Kim. I never really noticed her in the past, but on that day in our English class, when I asked to borrow a pen from her and our eyes met, I never felt more alive. When we got married, she told me that she had a major crush on me back then, and I still regret not being able to notice her back then, because I would have definitely been with her back then.

Kim is my life, and even now that we're married, with three kids, the younger two being twins, and life seems so much happier. Grant it that we left La Push and came to Port Angeles so that Kim could start her dream job for running her own bookstore and coffee shop, it was worthwhile.

There are times when I miss being a part of something, and with the pack, my life was better even when I imprinted on Kim. But now, I still miss being a part of something that was life changing for me and for those I love. My friends and family knew more about me then I ever did, and thinking back to the day that I've retired and moved on with my life with the woman I love, it's hard. I missed everything about my old life, and Kim doesn't know about it. I miss having the ability to have super hearing, and I wish I could have then so that I could listen in on my eldest daughter Libby's conversations with her friends on her phone.

I don't know why we gave her a phone to begin with, because she's now too attached to the stupid thing! The only reason we gave her one at all was supposed to be for emergencies, only, that was it! Well, at least on the bright side, the twins Ezra and Erin don't have cellphones yet, so it's not a big deal. I just hope that they'll be much smarter to understand the problem with the phone bill, just like their older sister has to pay for it with her allowance.

Kim and I have to be stern parents when it comes to discipline, but they are our pride and joy. I was watching the kids, while Kim was running late from work. I had them do their homework after we ate, and Libby complained about me confiscating her phone. "Dad, why can't I have my phone back? I need to talk to my friend Debbie, because she wants advice about this guy she likes."

"Libby, you're not getting your phone back, because your phone bill went up, and your mother and I told you specifically that you were only to use it in emergencies...that's it. Your mother and I never had cellphones growing up...maybe we should keep the phone permanently."

"Daddy, what does permanently mean?" Ezra asked me.

"Permanently means that your sister won't ever get her phone back, son." I told him, then felt Erin tugging on the sleeve of my shirt. "Yes, Erin?"

"Can you really do that, Daddy?"

I nodded, then started to tickle her. Once she was able to catch her breath, I sent the kids off to bed. Since Kim was always working, I had some jobs from here to there, but mostly, I was a stay-at-home dad. I never really had a steady job, but since Kim's bookstore and coffee-house was already rising off the ground, we became filthy rich from that.

As I was clearing the table and washing the dishes, I heard the door open, and saw my flustered wife walking in. "Hey Jared, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, Kim. I'm just glad that you're home now. You can always keep the kids in line, better than I ever could." I told her, as I took her into my arms. She leaned up to kiss me, causing me to tighten my hold on her and lifting her onto the kitchen counter. When she pulled away, she asked, "What happened?"

"Libby keeps asking for her phone, and I caught her today taking it from our room."

"Well, after spending a lot of time with you and Paul when she was only two, where do you think she'd learned it from?" Kim said, chuckling as she stroked the side of my face.

"Hey, I haven't seen Paul in years, so don't start blaming us now." I joked. Kim laughed, then kissed me again.

"Do you have her phone?"

I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Alright, I'll take it with me to work and hide it in my safe there. She doesn't know the code, and I never let the kids see it, so it'll be safe there."

I nodded, kissing her again. "And that's why I love you,"

She laughed again, and went to kiss me, before our kids started shouting at each other at the tops of their lungs. "I think it's my turn to calm them down," she replied, and I'd let her go up the stairs to scold our kids. Married life is great, and being parents is a blessing, but I miss my friends.

* * *

_Seattle, Washington_

_Paul's POV_

I was waiting in my police cruiser for my son Somak to get out of school. Rachel, my imprint and wife, was at home with our daughter Krista, who wasn't feeling well lately, and there was a reason for it. I was always a temperamental guy even before I turned into a wolf, but after meeting Rachel, I became pretty calm, but lately, I haven't.

Somak, our eldest, has been a reckless teenager, and ever since he started high school, he started hanging out with the wrong crowd, causing me and Rachel to worry. Not only that, but our youngest Krista was diagnosed with leukemia. She's been in and out of the hospital for the past three years, and now, it's getting pretty bad. Rachel, being a nurse that specializes in oncology, has tended to Krista when she comes home from the hospital, while Somak has started acting out lately. I could understand why he was acting this way, but that didn't excuse him from doing that in the first place.

As I waited in the car for him, I finally caught sight of him with two thugs whom didn't look like they were students, handing my son something that I was sure wasn't something his mother would want to know about. I marched over to them, and once the thugs saw me in my uniform, they took off running like wimps. Somak called for them, but when I cleared my throat, he froze and cursed. He turned around and said, "Hey Dad,"

I took the bag from his hand, finding weed in it, then smacked him upside the head. "Get in the car, now." I said, gritting my teeth together. He stomped over to the cruiser, as I called for back-up to follow the thugs. Once that was taken care of, I placed the weed in an envelope and handed to my chief, before taking off. Once I was on the road heading home, I glanced over at my son and said, "What the hell were you thinking? This is the sixth time this month that I've caught you doing something reckless and stupid, and today was a low blow. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well, maybe if you and Mom would at least try not to put all of your focus on just Krista, and at least pay attention to me, none of this would have happen."

"Hey, your mother and I care about the both of you, more than you would ever imagine. Krista hasn't been feeling well, and you know that."

"Yeah, well it seems like you love her more than your own son." Somak said, as I parked the car in front of our house. I watched him stormed out of the cruiser and slammed the front door closed once he was inside. I sighed, as I walked in and greeted Rachel. She was in the kitchen, while Krista was sleeping on the couch. I kissed Krista's forehead before kissing my wife.

"Hey, what's wrong with Somak?" She asked me, while handing me a water bottle.

"I caught him getting weeds from thugs on the side of his school,"

"What?!"

"Don't worry, he's not in trouble. He is grounded, however."

Rachel looked at me, knowing that I wasn't feeling like myself today. "Honey, what else did he say?"

I sighed and answered, "He thinks we love Krista more than him, and maybe he's right. Ever since Krista got sick and we moved here so she could get better treatment, he's been acting out, and we haven't noticed it until now."

"How could he think such a thing? He's our son, and we love him so much. We love both of them so much, and they are special in their own ways."

I could see Rachel being frustrated as she washed the dishes. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her temple and taking a whiff of her shampoo...which had a scent of daisies. I kissed the side of her temple and said, "He just needs reassurance, that's all. Maybe we should consider sending him to your dad's during the summer?"

"Are you sure that we should do that? I know that they love Dad, but I don't know if Somak can handle all the things and chores that my Dad use to have us do back then."

I turned her around and kissed her lips, tangling my fingers through her short curls, then kissed her forehead. "We'll figure this out, I promise. How's Krista doing?"

"Not better, she barely ate anything today, no matter how hard we've tried. I keep getting this feeling that we might end up losing both of our children, especially in the state that Krista is in. I know that Somak is upset, but he loves his sister very much."

I hugged her close to me, letting her cry into my shoulders. "I promise you, Rach, we're gonna do whatever it takes to save the both of them."

* * *

_Southampton, Massachusetts_

_Embry's POV_

For so long, I never thought I would have everything that I could have ever wanted until now. When I was younger, I was dubbed as the "bastard child," because I never really had a father in my life, and my mother was only twenty when she had me. Never knowing who I was, and to turn into a wolf at the age of sixteen as a way of discovering that my paternal heritage was Quileute, that scared me more than life itself. Being a part of a pack, it made me feel like I have a family again, besides my mother. I mean, I know that my mother meant everything to me; she'd practically raised me. Then again, she was the only real family I ever known, and for once in my life, I had another family too.

Spending my life as someone I thought I would always be had changed when I met Brady's stepsister Désirée. Désirée's mother married Brady's father about three years after the major battle against the Volturi, on Jacob's imprint (whether she was an immortal child, which she wasn't), and since Brady's father knew about the wolf pack history from growing up with his grandfather being a werewolf himself at one point or another, they invited the entire pack to the wedding. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, and I was at that point where I had to figure out what my future was going to be, but when I saw Désirée, I knew what it was.

She was so beautiful, but she wasn't even from Washington. She and her mother were both Cherokee natives from Oklahoma, and after her father divorced her mother and left them behind without a trace, they've decided to leave and start a new life together. Désirée and her mother moved to Seattle, and Désirée decided to help her mother start over by signing her up on a dating website called EHarmony, and what do you know, Brady's dad was already a member on there. His dad signed up about a year after Brady's mother died in a car accident, which caused Brady to phase for the first time out of anger and depression. Somehow, Désirée's mom and Brady's dad were a match made in heaven, and once they got together and spent a lot of time together, they fell in love, and even Désirée and Brady became as close as a brother and sister ever would.

Anyways, after the wedding when we headed to the reception, I was busy looking for ways to get some booze and have a good time, when my eyes caught hers, and right then and there, I imprinted on her. I learned from that night that she and I were the same age, and she was going to college up in Seattle, studying to be a speech pathologist and work with children who have speech impediment, and everything about her made me fall hard for her that night. She encouraged me to want more in life, which caused me to lean on Quil, Jacob, and my now mentor and friend, Carlisle, when I've decided to become a doctor. No one from our pack or even from generations before us had ever had a wolf be a doctor, and now that I have taken that chance, I have made it real.

I went through medical school in Seattle, and Désirée and I became pretty close with one another. I fell more in love with her every time I would talk to her or am close to her, and I still love her to this day. Désirée and I were a couple by the time that I was given an internship to go to South Africa and treat children with malaria, and when I came back after spending two years there, I proposed to her.

We'd married a year later, after I had finished my residency and moved to Massachusetts, where she was working at a local elementary school with kids she loved very much. Married life was great for us, and about two years after we were married, we tried to have a baby. We did everything: IVF, fertility medication, you name it, but we still couldn't get pregnant. We consulted a doctor about it, and they said that we were fine and that we should keep trying. Désirée and I felt hopeless, and I knew how much she wanted a child of her own. More than anything, I wanted to give her that, but after three years of trying, we'd finally got pregnant...but unfortunately, it was a difficult one. She was only thirty-four when she had our little girl Miracle, but once Miracle was born, we discovered that she had autism just a year ago. Now that she's two, Désirée and I are doing everything in our power to help our daughter through her challenges.

Miracle is all Désirée, and no matter what, she would always be my little girl, even though I may never get to hear her say "Daddy" or "I love you."

I was waiting for Désirée to come home from work, when I heard a shrill from upstairs. I rushed out of my home office and ran up to find Miracle with a gash on her knee. She was still screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks when she saw me. I could see that she was also getting frustrated by clenching and unclenching her hands in front of her face. I took her into my arms carefully and carried her into mines and Désirée's room, trying to calm her down. Once I was able to fix her knee up with some Neosporin and a Disney Princess Band-Aid, I took her back into my arms and rocked her gently. I started to hum "Back to Pooh's Corner" by Kenny Loggins, as she rested her head against my forehead. She seemed so content and begun to relax, as I continued to hum her lullaby softly in her ear. Désirée came in as soon as I'd finished the song and kissed Miracle's forehead before kissing me. "Hey, what happened?"

"She had a little accident," I told her, as Désirée took our daughter into her arms. "I took care of it, but she wasn't happy earlier."

"Well, at least she is now, aren't you sweetie? Did Daddy make you feel better, huh?" Miracle started to giggle when Désirée tickled her tummy, then rested her head again. I hugged the both of them to me, kissing Miracle's chubby cheek before kissing my wife again, reveling in the lifestyle that I would always have for the rest of my life.

* * *

_Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada_

_Jacob's POV_

Watching life passes by is something I thought couldn't be possible, but now that I plan to become immortal, I don't have much of a choice. Now that my three older ones are growing quicker with each passing day, and Nessie is pregnant with our fourth child, I definitely know the meaning of the words. When I started phasing, I learned from the beginning that my purpose was the lead the pack and be a powerful wolf...and I never wanted it.

At the time, I had a thing for Bella before I imprinted on Nessie, and I wanted to go back to being a normal kid...but I think after I imprinted on my wife that I was never going to have any kind of normalcy. Now that I know that I have to spend eternity looking like I am in my twenties, when I am actually thirty-seven, it's a negative and a positive. Negative, because the people I have known and loved my whole life will die before my very eyes, but a positive because I will be with Nessie.

Nessie, there are no words to describe her life as a dhampir, but my love for her remains strong. I'd watched her grow from infancy to the woman I have known and loved, and as I sit in the backyard of our cabin watching our kids playing in the trees next to my glowing wife, I regret wanting to kill her in the past. When Nessie discovered that I wanted to kill her, she didn't speak to me for weeks, which was agonizing. Eventually she forgave me, but the look in her eyes when she discovered the truth was heartbreaking.

I took Nessie's hand that was closest to me and kissed it, as we watched Arabella, Will, and Janessa played together. Arabella and Will are twins, though they looked thirteen, they were actually six, while Janessa was only three. For the twins, Arabella took Nessie's vampire genes while Will took my werewolf genes (though he hasn't phase yet). As for Janessa, when Nessie was pregnant with her, it was a normal human pregnancy, which didn't happen with the twins or even when Bella had Ness.

We weren't sure of what was happening, but Carlisle confirmed us that our little girl was a human with no ability. Nessie and I were worried, because we didn't want to place Janessa in any danger if something happened to Arabella or Will if they lose control. But of course, we were wrong, and we're witnessing it now as Arabella and Will are pushing Janessa on the swing by the great oak tree.

"Guys, be careful!" Nessie called out to them. I knew they couldn't help their strength, so she had to stop worrying.

"Honey relax, they're fine." I told her in a low voice.

"Jake, she's just a little baby. I don't want her to get hurt, that's all."

"All parents are like that, so just relax and everything will be fine."

"Speaking of parents, how's Billy doing?"

Earlier in the day, I talked to my dad over the phone, and he said he was fine but I doubted that. For the past year since my dad had a stroke, Nessie and I would always try to go every other week to check on him, but just seeing him in person terrifies me. I have already lost my mother many years ago, but now I'm afraid of becoming an orphan if my dad dies suddenly. He practically raised me and my sisters on his own after Mom died of cancer when I was only four, and for so long, I haven't been able to tell him how much he means to me. Sure, there were times when I hated him after I started phasing, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be a successful mechanic owner, found my soul mate and have the family I have always wanted even if I were given a chance to be human again. He taught me a lot about myself as a man and as a wolf, and I don't know if I will ever get the chance to tell him that.

I turned to my wife and said, "He said he's getting better everyday and that he misses you and the kids."

She smiled sympathetically and gently rubbed my forearm. "Jake, maybe we should go back, and this time with the kids. He at least deserves to see them again, you know."

"I know, I just don't want to get their hopes up if something happens to him."

"And nothing will happen, Jake." She empathized.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Because I married you, and have known Billy practically my entire existence. How could I not?"

I laughed, then leaned in to kiss her. Once I'd pulled away, I rubbed her bulging belly and added, "You're right Nessie, you are always right."

* * *

_Port Angeles, Washington_

_Quil's POV_

Adventures has been the one thing I have always counted on my entire life, and so far, it's been a dull one lately. When I first turned many months after my best friends Embry and Jacob did, causing them to never speak to me again, I really did enjoy being a part of something. I was very happy when I turned into a wolf, but now that I've stopped turning, and my friends are gone, the only people I ever see lately are Sam and Jared (Sam, because he's my wife's uncle; Jared, because he and Kim live in the same area as we do). It sucks, in plain words.

I would never say that imprinting on Claire was a bad thing, no, just that I am no longer a part of something that's valuable to me. Claire was only two-years-old when I imprinted on her, and since I was the first to ever imprint on a child, a lot of the guys thought it was disgusting. I couldn't blame them for feeling that way, but what choice did I have in this involuntary process...but I am happy now. I mean, sure Claire and I had our ups and downs over the years, but now that we're married, and we have a boy named after me, everything seems to be in the right place.

Since I wasn't able to be a wolf any longer, because I chose to grow old with Claire once she was of age, I decided to become a volunteer firefighter. Claire didn't like the idea at all, but it gave me something that I've wanted and still am able to do: protect innocent people. Being a wolf for a long amount of time made me realize that the innocents are always in danger that doesn't consort with vampires. Once I got into becoming a fire fighter, it was uplifting and an honor. Sure, my grandfather nearly had a heart attack when he heard I was going to run into burning buildings and such when I told him that I was going to retire, but it's definitely worth it.

I was leaving from work one afternoon, after helping an elderly couple out of their burning house (surprisingly, I still have my super strength and hearing: since I stopped only about three years ago when I married Claire and we had Quil VI, that's probably why I still have some active powers from my wolf senses). I walked into the front door of my house, only to find QJ (that's our nickname for him, so it would be less confusing) playing with our Siberian Husky named Elmo. He doesn't have red fur at all, but QJ loves watching Sesame Street, so it kind of stuck with our dog. We actually got Elmo as a baby pup when QJ was only three months old, and now Elmo is getting a little bigger, but still loveable.

Once QJ saw me, he got up on his feet wobbly and ran over to me. "Daddy!" Elmo started barking and jumping up and down more for me to pay attention to him. Elmo could be such an attention hogger between my son and him, but Elmo always loved and protected QJ since the they that they've met. I lifted QJ in my arms and held him tightly. "Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Mommy made cookies, and Elmo and I played all day!"

"Oh, I bet you did. Where is Mommy?"

"I no know, Daddy."

"Quil?" Claire called out from her drawing-room. I carried QJ, with Elmo following close behind, and I found Claire painting a picture of the wolf I used to be only a mere few years ago. Her ebony hair was braided down her back, and I could see splotches of paint on her hands, but she was still beautiful in my eyes. I placed QJ down on the floor, letting him walked over to his small table with his crayons and drawing papers. I pulled Claire into my arms and lightly kissed her lips. She giggled against my mouth and said, "So, today wasn't so bad I take it?"

"Nah, not a lot of stuff happened, but we did have someone retire from the group. Unfortunately, he wasn't feeling well and it was for the best for him and his family."

"Well, I'm sorry about your friend."

"It's okay, you remembered what happened last time three years ago, so it isn't that different." Claire smiled sympathetically, before pulling away from me and reaching for something in her desk drawer. She then turned back to me and said, "There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?" I asked her.

She took my hand and placed something in it. I looked down and found a pregnancy test, and on there, I saw a little sign blinking in front of me. I looked up at her, and I could see her smiling very brightly at me. "You're pregnant?"

"I am," she replied. I laughed, then lifted her into my arms and spun her around. She started laughing, and once I stopped, she held my face in her hands and kissed me. This life is just getting better and better...

* * *

_Dublin, Ireland_

_Leah's POV_

Never in my life would I have ever dream of a lifestyle like this, and now that I have it, sometimes I feel like I don't fit in it as well as other people say that I do. Being the first female werewolf in my tribe is one thing, but marrying a rich, Irish diplomat is something entirely different. I'm guessing how you're all wondering how I went from being a poor Quileute native with a twisted past to marrying a rich man and moving to a far away county, adopting a brand new lifestyle?

Well, I will be honest and say that I never truly did imprint on my husband, but I did fall in love with him. It's been many years since I ever thought of my ex-fiancé Sam and my cousin Emily ending up together, even though now I understand the reason behind it much more clearer. I don't think that I will ever imprint on anyone, but that doesn't mean that I'm terrified of it happening.

When I met Ryland, I had just retired from the pack, and I wanted to travel for so long that I was now given the chance to do so. I wanted to be as far away from the States as possible, so I've decided to go to Ireland, mostly because I was accepted to the American College of Ireland in the Creative Writing program. I have always wanted to be a writer, and since I didn't want to be anywhere back home, I applied to other colleges in other places...and yet I ended up here. Anyways, on my first day there, I had a psychology class first thing in the morning (and I still never understood why I had to take that class), and that was where I met Ryland. He was not any ordinary guy, especially since he was an Irish native, but with his blonde hair and those intense green eyes, it was hard to believe that he was from Ireland. He told me that day that he was taking the class as part of the Public Affairs program, but eventually, he also told me that he was glad to have been in that class because he met me.

We became friends at first, and believe me, I was very much attracted to him. Thank God he was a few inches taller than me, or else it would have over to begin with. Yeah, so we were friends, and eventually on one drunken night, we ended up getting together. Actually, we became "friends with benefits" before we got together, but we did become a couple. Ryland was an amazing guy, and he understood what life is like growing up in a low-middle class society. His family had never had a lot growing up, and he has seen what it's like to be children living in a world with nothing but the clothes on their back. I never pecked him as a guy with so much sincerity and kindness, but he was truly one of a kind, and I love everything about him.

When we had finally graduated from college, Ryland asked me to move in with him, and soon he became a diplomat to Ireland and traveling all across the globe, helping children through tough times. I went with him on some of his diplomatic missions, and I even started writing children's stories based upon those journeys and the kids that I've spent so much time with. Even from those missions, I could see Ryland in a different light, and I started to think about us getting married and having a family of our own. It did take him awhile to get him to commit in that way, but now we are here, married with two beautiful children and living in luxury, so to speak. We do live in a castle not far from Dublin, and it wasn't own by anyone but by politicians, diplomats, and even some prime ministers have lived there too.

Ryland and I agreed that we wanted Henry and Maddie, ages twelve and nine respectively, to understand about the children who never get a lot like they do, and it helped them understand a lot when Ryland took us on missions when he could. I could understand that he has other issues to attend to, but he was always a husband and a father first before anything else. Everything he did was for us, was what he would always tell me, and I could see that in his eyes.

I guess you're also wondering why I don't like the rich lifestyle as much, aren't you. Well, it isn't the life I would picture myself in, to be honest. I have always pictured myself with something normal and more ordinary, but I never thought that my husband and I would go up on the social ladder, and that I would be wearing a very expensive dress that I am wearing now sitting by my husband at a banquet for a successful diplomatic mission that my husband has just completed over a month ago in Nigeria. The kids were at home, with Ryland's parents watching them since we didn't want any servants at all. In fact, I don't think we ever had a servant in our household ever since we got married, but that's just the way we are.

Ryland smiled at me, gently kissing the back of my hand and said, "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Ryland pulled me up from my chair and dragged me onto the dance floor with the other couples, as we danced to a romantic ballad. He kissed the side of my head and whispered, "You know, you never did tell me about those stories of you turning into a wolf lately. Why is that?"

That's the other thing I forgot to mention: he also knows about my secret. I told him before he could ever propose, because I wanted to be honest with him about my past. At first, he didn't know what to say and wouldn't look at me for hours, but eventually he accepted it and asked me to marry him. Shifting back to reality, I replied, "Well, mostly I tell the kids about those stories so that they could learn of their heritage. We don't know if either one of them will turn or not, but I would rather be honest with them about it than have it all blow up in my face."

"Alright, what about me?"

I laughed and said, "I honestly thought you wouldn't want to hear them anymore."

He kissed me lightly and replied, "I always love your stories about your past, they're intriguing and influencing. Every time to speak of your past, I fall more in love with you than the first time I'd laid eyes on you."

"How is that possible?" I asked smugly, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down a bit to my level.

He chuckled, resting his forehead against mines and said, "I have and always will love you, Leah O'Grady. Nothing and no one in this world will ever take that away from me."

"Not even if I have the possible chance to imprint?" I asked him in a weak voice.

"Not even then, because I will fight for you until my last breath."

I smiled at him, and kissed him with all that I have, and I think he could tell that it meant that I love him more than life itself as well.

* * *

_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania_

_Seth's POV_

You remember how hard it is to be a parent, a spouse, and a somebody in the real world...and if you haven't been there yet, you may or may not like it. When I had first turned into a werewolf, I didn't have to worry about too many responsibilities except for protecting the tribe. Now, that I am in my mid-thirties, married and have three children, life isn't exactly what I had pictured before. I would never regret imprinting on my wife Harper, but I do regret retiring from the pack pretty early in life.

I was only twenty-two when I stopped phasing because I had imprinted on the most incredible woman in the world. It turns out that Harper and I have had classes together ever since we were in grade school when she'd moved to the area to live with her grandparents after her parents died in a car accident when she was ten. I have thought of Harper as an acquaintance or something, but I guess I wasn't really looking close enough to see that she was made for me as I was made for her.

How I had imprinted on her was at a frat party that I was a part of. Apparently, it was a part of my initiation ritual, and that was to have drunken sex with the first girl I see, and when I saw Harper, everything changed. I never really did do that part of the initiation ritual, but I did get the girl. I did convince her to pretend that we did it on that night, and after that we've become friends and then you can probably guessed what happened later.

I am now a physical therapist, living in Pittsburgh, while my wife has a successful interior designer business, as we raised our three kids: our twelve-year-old daughter Laney, and our two sons Griffin and Ian (ten and eight, respectively). I don't really know why we did move out here, instead of staying in Washington, but since there wasn't a lot of job offerings for interior designs there, we moved here. Plus, Harper grew up here before her parents were killed, so in a way, it was closure and memory building for her.

I had just came home from work, to where I found Harper with her hands covering her eyes as the kids were running around the house. "Honey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, your kids are driving me nuts, and I can't focus on my design plan for the Richardson's kitchen with them fighting, screaming, and running around the house. Please make it stop?"

I chuckled and walked to the living room, where I found the three of them having a screaming match. I placed my pointer fingers in my mouth a whistled at them. They stopped at turned to me. "What are you guys fighting about?"

They've started to talk at once, before I put my hand up to stop them. "One at a time, please?"

Laney spoke up first and said, "Well, I was on the phone talking to my friend Tiffany, while those two boys were too busy throwing their toy cars at me."

"Boys?" Griffin and Ian looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes (if only they knew the half of my heritage, or else they wouldn't have been here). "Did you throw your toys at your sister?"

"We did it only because she wouldn't stop talking about this boy named Justin, who she has a huge crush on." Ian answered in a soft voice.

"Besides, she took the TV remote from us when we were watching TV." Griffin added.

I looked at all three of them, then said, "Alright, you need to stop fighting with each other. You guys are siblings, and you're supposed to be there for each other. My sister and I have never fought like this, and although we live thousands of miles away, we still care and love each other very much. From the cradle to the grave, all you have are each other...now, go to your room. Your mom needs quiet, so go now."

They went upstairs, and I headed for the kitchen. Harper smiled at me as I'd walked in and said, "Thank you, what would I have done without you?"

"Probably cry your eyes out or punch a wall, because that's what I would have done." Harper laughed, as I started to massaged her shoulders and neck.

"Oh, that feels nice." She moaned, as I continued my ministration with my hands on her shoulders.

"Well, you looked like you needed one more than I do. Besides, we deal with this every day."

"Yeah, but without you, I wouldn't know what to do about the kids."

I kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her. "Seth, I just feel so stressed out now, and I really shouldn't. A lot of things have happened ever since we've been together. I mean, you've retired from the pack, my grandfather has cancer, your sister moved to Ireland, and now I can't even handle the kids. I don't know what's wrong with me, Seth."

I kissed her knuckles and said, "We'll figure this out, I promise." Here's the other thing, when I've imprinted on Harper, I forgot to mention that she has post traumatic stress disorder (or PTSD) and she's clinically depressed. It happened from her parents' car accident, to which she was in the car with them, and she saw the man who killed them too. Every night, she would have nightmares about the guy, and it's heartbreaking to see her like this, and I knew that it was terrible, especially when she calls my name in her sleep desperately and would scream once it's over. This is the life I have now, and if there was any way for me to fix it, I would do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

_Cranston, Rhode Island_

_Brady's POV_

I think that life would be so much better, if and only if there was some sort of excitements that would occur, but lately, I have been too focused on work and family to ever think about things like that. I know that my other pack brothers are probably in the same place as I am, but not as to where I am now. I was only about fourteen when I started phasing, and honestly, I was terrified. Well, both me and my childhood friend Collin were very terrified since we were the youngest to turn when. Eventually, I had adjusted and it has been so long to feel like I am a part of something that was meaningful.

Growing up in Washington, I didn't feel like I had fit in as much, and neither did Collin. In fact, we are both related to one another, by our fathers, but our mothers weren't Quileute natives. We didn't exactly look like we'd belong there, but becoming a member of the pack made us feel like we were a part of a family that would continue for the rest of our lives.

My friendship with Collin, and even our new friendship with Seth Clearwater has continued to this day, even though we all live thousands of miles apart. Unfortunately, when we were in college, Seth decided to retire from the pack immediately after he imprinted on Harper. Collin told me that he wanted to stop phasing as well when he finds his soul mate, but during that time, I wasn't interested in doing that. I was more comfortable being the way I was born and built to be, and not being just a normal human again.

I never really did imprint, but I did fall for Laila, my wife. Laila is the kind of person that has that infectious laugh and her gorgeous smile, and I did fall hard for her. What was even more great about her was that she set up her best friend with Collin, who also never imprinted but did fall in love with her as well. Laila and I somehow connected with one another in a way that even other imprinted couples couldn't. I mean, sure, I am not tied to her in a powerful way like Seth and Harper are, but we get each other, and we understand how hard it is to go through every day struggles.

After Laila and I got married after being together for almost eight to nine years, it was then that I told her about the pack, especially since I was planning on retiring. Laila wanted to have a family even before we got married, and we never knew if we could because she was HIV positive when we met. I didn't know how she would react to my heritage, but she seemed to handled it a lot better than when I handled it when she told me about her having HIV. She told me that she was taking the proper medication and that she was safe, and that it wasn't hereditary (that she was actually raped and caught the disease). I wanted to murder the monster who did this to her, and so much more, but Laila told me that he was already put away forever and would never bother us ever again.

Even though Laila wanted kids, she was afraid to carry one, if the child was born HIV positive. I have tried to convince her that it might not be so bad, but she was too afraid of the consequences. So, we've decided to adopt a baby boy who we named David out of China. When we met him, he was such a sweet boy, and Laila and I have already fallen in love with him. Once the adoption was complete, David came home with us in a matter of weeks after we met him. He was growing and changing everyday and we could see that in him, but now that he's three-years-old, he's been asking us for a baby brother or sister.

Laila and I have talked about adopting again, but now, as we are sitting in the doctor's office, since Laila was having a HIV check-up, her doctor gave us the news we'd never thought we would hear in our lifetime. "Congratulation, you're pregnant."

I was honestly ecstatic about having a child of our own, but one look at Laila, and I could tell that she wasn't pleased. "What did you just say?"

The doctor pulled off the gloves and turned back to her and said, "We ran some test like we normally would, then we noticed in your test that you are pregnant, Mrs. Fuller."

"But I can't be pregnant, Dr. Bowen. I just cannot be pregnant, so is there any other options?"

"Laila," I said. "C'mon, we're going to be fine."

"No, we are not fine. I want an abortion, Brady."

"You are not getting an abortion, Laila. We can do this,"

She kept shaking her head no, and I could see the tears well up in her eyes. I moved closer to her and kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear, "You won't be alone in this, Laila. It's you, me, David, and now this miracle that's inside of you. Why don't we just explore our options before we rushed into something that we may regret in the long run? Can't we do that, please?"

"Mrs. Fuller, I will say that your child may have a ninety-eight percent change of being a healthy one. So, you do have the option to save the child."

"See, even Dr. Bowen said that there are good options for our kid. Please, let's just think about our options before we do an abortion on him or her." Laila's tears streamed down her face before she nodded. I kissed her forehead and held her hand in mines, hoping that everything would work out right in the end.

* * *

_Salt Lake City, Utah_

_Collin's POV_

I'm not usually like this: trying to make sure that my three kids breakfast is ready, while being on an important phone call, but I was on my own, and I didn't have a lot of help now. Nothing is the same as it used to be, and if I was still back home where my family and some of the pack members are, or close by to either Seth or Brady, I wouldn't feel like this.

My eldest son, River, being only nine-years-old, was at least helping me by preoccupying his sisters Savannah and Lilly, six and two respectively, while I was multitasking. Luckily, I was able to give them their breakfast, and I had finally finished the phone call. Once they were quietly eating, the doorbell ranged, and in comes their mother, Annie.

Annie and I met through Laila, Brady's wife. Actually, Annie is Laila's cousin through their mothers, and when, I hadn't imprinted yet and I was waiting to stop phasing when I do find my soul mate. No, Annie wasn't my imprint, but she was my soul mate, and we did fall in love. I never told Annie about my secret until a year after we'd married, and boy was she not happy. She didn't speak to me for months, but I was only hiding it to protect her, and I guess I was being very stupid.

We did manage to make up, and after having three kids together, things were going strong...for awhile...and you will soon find out why.

"Hey kids," Annie greeted them with kisses, as I leaned against the counter. She was a good mother, and I knew she loved them with all of her heart. She even told me that I was a great father to them, even though I have to place our kids after work.

Annie looked at me and said, "Collin, can I see you for a moment, privately?"

I nodded, and told River that he was in charge, even though I grabbed the baby monitor while the receiver was still in the kitchen. We'd walked into my home office that I created, as Annie closed the door behind her. "Okay, what do you want to talk about, Annie?"

"Collin, I want to talk to you about the kids."

"What about them?"

"I think it would be best if they come to live with me, instead of living here."

My heart stopped hearing that, and I could feel myself getting pretty angry. "You're not taking them away from me, Annie."

"I'm not saying that I am taking full custody of them, I'm saying that I want them to live with me. They need their mother, Collin."

"They also need their father, Annie. This is where they grew up, and this is where they remember all the good memories that we'd built together. Don't you remember that?"

"Collin, I am only thinking about their needs, and that is all."

"So am I, and I want them to stay here with me. I don't care about the agreement we'd made, because I want to fix this."

"Fix what, Collin. We have been separated since Lilly was born, and now we are going through a divorce. You can't have everything be about you, Collin."

"This isn't about me! This is about us and our children, and I am not about to give up on that. I am trying to fight for our marriage, and all you can think about is taking our family away from me?"

"Collin, I am thinking about what they need, and what they need is their mother to take care of them."

"They need a father, and I am going to fight for custody of them. I understand that you are their mother, but I am going to fight hard for my kids."

"Like you tried to fight for me?"

I sighed and replied, "Annie, you know that you mean everything to me. I love you, more than anything, you know that."

"No I don't, Collin. Everything in your life has to be all about your job as an Apple executive, and then the kids, and then me. How long do you think I can wait for us to being just one family on a united front, rather than it being about you?"

I wanted to say something else, but then I heard River and Savannah arguing, while Lilly started to wail. Annie took in a deep breath and left the room, and I followed, as she got River and Savannah together for school, while I took Lilly in my arms and comforted her. Watching Annie taking care of our children, I wanted nothing more than to say I want you back, and that I love her, but not even those words could be enough to save the marriage that is already broken. As Annie took the kids to school, while I stayed home with Lilly and keep her occupied. While I was playing with my little red-headed girl, all I could think about is maybe, just maybe, I could have taken Annie through couple therapy, but what could I do. She doesn't want to talk about it and work things out, and I have tried everything to save our marriage not just for our sakes but for the kids, but what can I do? I really need my pack brothers and Leah's advice in this, because they are all happily married, and maybe they could give me advice about what to do about this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter from before, and I know that it was very long at the beginning, but I wanted to have all of the Original characters' lives all put out there. I posted what was once chapter twelve from the original piece, only because there wasn't really much that I wanted to change about it. **

**Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll regarding to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Sam's POV_

Driving down the familiar road to the Black's home was relieving, along with Emily sitting besides me with the grocery of food for Billy. Since Jacob and his sisters live too far from La Push, his sisters reasons were mainly because of the lost of their mother while Jacob's was to protect his family from the "outsiders," Emily and I took it upon ourselves to watch over Billy, upon Jacob's request.

Jake worried a lot about his father, and since he couldn't always be back home because of fear that his children might be placed in danger without his protection, and that his wife was expecting another baby on the way. He would always call his dad from time to time, but not even that is enough for him to know that his father was okay. Emily made a suggestion to Nessie and Jake the last time that they were in town that maybe my family could check in on Billy, since he is the Chief of the tribe, and as many chiefs before him, they were always cared for by the tribe. Jake was hesitant, but Nessie convinced him otherwise, because she knew of our intentions and knew that they needed all the help they could get.

I was grateful that this was just a private drive for me and my wife, since the kids were over at my mother's, spending some time helping her with some tribal business and hopefully not getting themselves into trouble. Emily smiled at me during the drive and said, "It's so quiet in this car, not having to hear our kids arguing over the radio or bugging each other. It's not gonna last for long, Sam."

I took her hand that was closest to me and kissed it, laughing once I pulled away. "You do realize that our daughter will soon be heading off to college in another year from now, and soon enough, we will both be begging for her and our son to bicker again, right?"

Emily laughed and kissed my cheek, and I was really grateful that I didn't take her right then and there. We had already arrived to Black's house, and as we were heading toward the front door, I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. We opened the door with the key that Billy had made for us, and as we stepped in, I knew that there was something that wasn't right. Emily was busy putting the groceries away, but I went to the living room, and I found Billy on the ground with the wheelchair on the floor a few feet away from him, his eyes closed shut.

"Oh my God." I breathed out, as I shook Billy and listened and felt for a pulse. When there wasn't one, I ripped his shirt opened and immediately started doing compressions. "Emily!" I called out, still focused on trying to get Billy to breathe.

She came in, holding a glass bowl, and once she took in the scene, she dropped it as it shattered into little glass pieces. Ignoring the broken bowl, I said, "Call 9-1-1, tell them that he doesn't have a pulse and he needs help. Hurry!"

Emily pulled out her cell and called them, but I was too busy trying to keep Billy alive. "C'mon Billy, c'mon! Billy, live!"

* * *

I wasn't sure if she had gotten over the shock, but now that we are sitting in the waiting room of the hospital while the doctors worked on Billy...my wife was crying. I held her close to me as she cried into my chest, trying my best to stay calm and not wanting to phase. It has been years since I have phased, and since there was no more vampires coming close to home, that there was no need to.

As I tried to calm her down, I saw Jared and Kim coming through the doors, along with Quil and Claire following close behind. I called them once the paramedic arrived for Billy, since they were close by. Emily already called Jacob and his sisters, but since Rebecca was in Hawaii, and he was in Vancouver, we had to wait for Rachel and Paul, who were four hours away to arrive here at the hospital.

Kim and Claire hugged Emily, both of them were also crying, while I pulled Jared and Quil away from the girls so that they could have some privacy. "How is he?" Quil asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm not family, so they won't tell me anything about Billy's condition."

"You and Emily were there when it happened, weren't you?" Jared said in an angry voice. "I mean, surely they can make an exception, can't they?"

"It's the hospital's rule for patients in surgery or in an intensive care unit that only family are allowed contact with the patient, unless the patient has a power of attorney."

"Did Billy name one?"

"I don't know, the nurse is checking in on it, so all we can do is wait." I don't think that they were pleased with the idea of sitting around and doing nothing but what can we do? I was grateful that Jared and Quil have contacted the others, including Old Quil and Sue Clearwater, since they were also tribal leaders like Billy. The rest of the pack needed to know what's going on. I just hope that they'll make it in time.

* * *

_(Jared's POV) a couple of hours earlier before the incident_

I was busy trying to get everything together for mines and Kim's weekend getaway when my phone started to ring. Kim was downstairs talking to her sister, who was going to watch the kids while we were away. "Honey, would you get that?" Kim called from downstairs.

"Sure, no problem." I said and then mumbled under my breath, "It's not like I have to drag my bad leg or something to get it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I yelled back, before grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Jared, it's Sam."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Jared, I don't know how to tell you this...but it's...it's..."

"Sam, what is it? You sound like you're going to cry." I joked a bit.

"Jared, it's Billy."

I stopped packing, and I knew from the sound of his voice that it wasn't good. "What about Billy? What happened?"

"He had a heart attack." My heart almost skipped a beat when he spoke. I sat down on the edge of my bed, not able to make any words for a moment.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, Jared. What I do know is that when Emily and I came over, I found him on the floor out of his chair unconscious. I started doing CPR while Emily called the paramedics."

"Where are you guys now?" I asked.

"We're in the waiting room at Forks General Hospital. We followed behind the ambulance, and when we got in the nurses told us that only family can see him now."

I rubbed my hand over my face. Billy has been an important part of my life, of all of ours. Being one of the few elders to know more about the heritage and legends of our tribe, he was our go to person. Not only that, he'd also helped my family when we were struggling to make ends meet. We would have been evicted from our home if it wasn't for him helping us pay the mortgage. Without him, my parents wouldn't have a home. "Do you know anything that they could tell you?"

"No, unfortunately, we aren't the next of kin since we're only technically caregivers to Billy. Jacob and his sisters are, and we're waiting for them to come here. Emily is really upset about what happened, and she wanted to stay anyways, even though I was planning on staying alone until at least one of them arrives."

I nodded and said goodbye to Sam before Kim walked in. Kim looked happy before her face fell, because she noticed that I was felling pretty down myself. "Jared, who was that on the phone."

"It was Sam," I said in a monotone voice, as Kim sat down beside me. She held only my arm and kissed my shoulder-blade, as I continued. "Billy had a heart attack."

"Oh my God!"

"Sam and Emily are at the hospital waiting for Jake and his sisters to come, but they don't know if he's going to make it."

Kim's thumb stroke my bicep she was holding onto, as she repeatedly kissed my shoulder. "We should go there and check on him, Jare."

I turned to her in shock. "But, I thought we were going to go away for the weekend? I mean, you've wanted some alone time, just the two of us."

"Yeah, but we can do that another time. Billy's health is much more important than one weekend in a hotel room. Besides, I know how much he means to you, to all of us. He needs family and close friends now, and that's what we're going to do."

I smiled at Kim, kissing her and whispered, "I love you,"

"Love you too, Jared. Now, let's get going. We have only an hour of traffic to get through to get to the hospital."

* * *

_(Paul's POV) an hour earlier before the incident_

I was busy keeping the kids occupied when Rachel received a call from the hospital about Billy. Somak was still not speaking to me, but in this situation I needed to explain to them about their grandfather. Rachel regretted leaving La Push, but I knew that she had a reason for leaving, but if something were to happen to her father, I would hope that she would have us go back there if that day comes.

My mom died when she gave birth to me, and my dad split when I was only seven-years-old. I would have been placed in foster care if it wasn't for Billy and his wife who took me in before my grandmother came back to La Push and raised me. I have spent a few years with the Black's before Sarah died, and in my mind, I felt like I had belong there. After Sarah, whom I have thought of as the mother I have lost a long time ago, died and my grandmother took custody of me (luckily she's still alive, because my mother was only twenty when she had me and my grandma was only in her forties), Billy would go out of his way to have me go with him and Jacob on fishing trips.

When his daughter came back and I had imprinted on her, Billy told me that I was already his son in his eyes, and that I didn't need to worry about him liking me because he already loved me as his own. I guess in a way, Billy was my father, just by marriage and acceptance which was all that I ever wanted and needed in my life.

Anyways, I had some kiddie's show that Krista loves and that Somak will tolerate for her (although he thinks we favor her over him, he loves his sister very much and would do anything for her) when Rachel finally got off the phone. Krista was sleeping in my lap when Rachel called for me in the kitchen, so I handed her over to Somak before walking in. When I had finally met Rachel's eyes, she was crying. "Rach, what is it?"

"My dad had a heart attack, and the doctor said that he might be going into surgery because when he got to the hospital...he went into cardiac arrest." Rachel cried. She covered her face and cried even harder, and I walked over to her and pulled her in my arms. Her body was still shaking as she cried, but I held my emotions in, kissing her hair and whispering that I was here for her.

When she had calmed down a bit, I wiped away the tears and asked, "Did the doctor say anything else?"

"Well, she said that she has contacted my brother and my sister, whom are now on their way and since I am somewhat four hours away from the hospital, she wants me to come and sign the consent form. I told her I would as long as I can see him first. She also said that Sam and Emily found him before it was too late and that they're waiting for us to arrive."

I kissed her forehead and said, "Okay, we're gonna go."

"What about the kids?"

"We'll take them with us and while we're there, we'll ask if we could find a room for them to sleep in the meantime."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, Somak and Krista can't be away from here for long, you know? And, you have work."

"I'll call out, and the kids needs to see their grandfather now. Besides, he needs some laughter from the kids, it'll do him some good."

For the first time today, Rachel laughed then gave me a chaste kiss before nodding her head. Soon enough, we were packed, in the car and driving down to Forks.

* * *

_(Quil's POV) a couple of hours earlier before the incident_

We had just dropped QJ off at a play date when Claire's phone started ringing. Claire answered on the second ring and she then handed it to me. "It's Uncle Sam, he wants to talk to you."

I took it from her and answered it. "Quil, it's Billy."

"Sam, what happened?"

"He had a heart attack. Emily and I are at the hospital now while he's in critical care."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked him.

"I don't know, but if I know anything, I'll tell you."

I thanked him before hanging up and turning to Claire. "Quil, what's wrong?" She asked me in a shy voice that she would always use when either she's scared or knows that she's in trouble.

"Claire, I know we were supposed to go somewhere today, but we need to go to Forks. Billy needs us."

"Is he okay?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know, Claire Bear. I honestly don't know."

* * *

_(Jacob's POV)_

I was busy packing my clothes into a duffel bag when Nessie was telling her parents about my dad. All I could think about is why wasn't I there with him. I mean, mostly my reasons was that Renesmee was pregnant and could deliver any day now, and that the kids needed me, but mostly I was afraid to go back and find him dead. I didn't want to have what happened to my mother when she died happened to him, but somehow God makes his decision when it comes to someone's lifeline.

I should have been there when he needed me, but I was too selfish to even think of going. All of my anger and frustration was soon released when I punched a hole in the wall, up to the exact time that my wife walked in. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, seeing some blood from my knuckles.

"Ness, I'm sorry. I'll fix it, I swear."

Ness grabbed a wet towel, then took my bloody hand and started wiping it, even though I can heal easily. "Jake, it's okay. You're upset, and you have every right to be. Anyways, Mom and Dad are aware of the situation, and they said that they keep the kids for a while when we're in Forks. Mom suggested that we either can stay with Charlie and Sue during the time, or stay at their cottage."

"Ness, your parents don't have to do that."

Once the blood was gone and I had already healed, Nessie tossed the bloody hand towel down the laundry shoot and said, "They want to, because you are family when you married me. Billy is a part of our family too, because he's the kids' grandfather and your dad. He is our family, and he needs us now."

I pulled Nessie into my arms and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I just, I always thought that my dad would be around longer. I even thought my mom would stick around to meet you and the kids, but she never got the chance. Dad was my only hope of keeping around longer before he died of old age."

Nessie looked up at me and replied, "No one can choose how they die, Jake. Like you've said earlier, God is the maker of our destinies, and what he says goes."

"I know, I just wish I could tell him how much I love that man."

"And you will, Jake. You will get to tell him that you love him."

I kissed Nessie's mouth, then subconsciously rubbed the baby bump. "And he'll get to meet his next grandchild."

Nessie laughed, kissed me again, then leaned into my warm arms. She is very calming throughout this situation, and I really needed it...for now.

* * *

_(Embry's POV)_

I received a call from Quil when I was at work, and honestly, I was scared out of my mind. His heart was having a lot of problems, and normally he would call me and ask me what he should do from my medical point of view...but there were also times that he would call because I am family. The thing is, on my graduation day from high school, Billy took me aside and told me that he was my father. He explained to me that during the time that he and Sarah were separated temporarily, my mom was working for the tribal elders as a secretary of some sort one summer, and during that time, he and my mother slept together, and she ended up getting pregnant with me.

Sarah knew that Billy had an affair, but she still loved him anyways, and accepted my mother as a part of their lives. I never really knew who my father was when I was younger, and I always assumed that Billy and Sarah were my uncle and aunt, but when I learned that Billy was my biological father, everything changed. I never told anyone from the pack, except my imprint. Désirée is the only one who knows the truth about my natural father, and she told me that she will stand by my side every step of the way when I do plan on telling Jacob that I am his brother. I just never thought that it would be so soon.

After I ended my call with Quil, I picked up my cell and called my wife. She picked up on the third ring. "Hey, listen, I think I'm gonna go home now."

"Are you okay? Did you get sick or something, Em?"

"No, I got a call from Quil about Billy. He had a heart attack, and when he got to the hospital, he immediately went into cardiac arrest."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She said.

"I think I should fly out there and see how he's doing."

"Embry, I think you should. I'll stay here with Miracle to make sure she's okay while you're away."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure. They need you now, Embry. Just, call me when you get there, and let me know how he's doing."

"I will, Des. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Give Miracle a hug and kisses from me, okay?"

"Will do, honey. Just, be careful." I told her I would, then hanged up and headed out.

* * *

_(Brady's POV)_

Seth called me about what happened after he talked to Jared and his mom about Billy. I was completely stunned when I heard that Billy had a heart attack, because I understood what it's like to lose a father to heart failure. He died when I had turned, and since that day, I have never forgiven myself for it. Seth and Leah have been down the same road, and they've understood about struggling being with a single parent, and my mom worked hard to support me until she died when I entered college. Billy came in and helped me when he learned that my mother died from battle lymphoma for years since my dad died. He actually sent some tuition money to college for me to continue my education, because he said that I deserved a chance to have an education and do something with it.

Being an orphan is terrifying, but having Billy right there to lift me up when I felt like I couldn't do anything else anymore, that was something that I needed.

I was busy packing some things for the airport when Laila walked in, holding David in her arms. "Brady, are you okay?"

I looked at her, before taking David from her and holding him in my arms. "Billy's had a heart attack. Seth called and told me about it, and he and Harper are heading there now. I already called Collin, and he said he's picking up the kids and taking them with him."

Laila came over and hugged me and David. I started kissing her forehead, grateful that she understood that I needed to go, but I never expected to hear her say, "We're coming with you."

I looked down at her, surprised to hear her say something like that. "What?"

"We're going to go with you. You may have no one back home but Billy and the other pack members, but you have me and David now, and apparently this baby as well." Laila gestured to her nonexistent baby bump. I laughed, as she continued. "But more importantly, we are your family, and we're going with you to support you. No one wants to be alone, especially now."

I smiled and kissed her, then David, and held them both tightly to me before we got to packing the rest of our things before heading off to Forks.

* * *

_(Collin's POV)_

Brady and Seth told me about Billy, while I was busy dealing with my ex-wife about the kids. Billy has helped me and Brady when we started phasing at a very young age, and when we had to be out on patrol late at night and needed a place to sleep, Billy would let us stay with him for some time. My dad never really understand what was happening since he wasn't a Quileute, but I knew he wanted to understand me. When my mom died of breast cancer about two months before I started phasing, Dad and I had a little tiff. He and I would argue over anything and everything, and normally Mom would keep things being peaceful, but since she's no longer here, it's even harder for me to have a decent relationship with my father.

Our relationship still hasn't been mended for so many years now, and even though I am making plans on going to Forks to see Billy, I will not be going anywhere near him. Anyways, while Annie kept screaming on and on about the kids' custody issue, I was too busy trying to pack the kids' things into suitcases that I pulled out of the attic. I knew that I wanted to mend things with my ex-wife, but now was not the time to argue about something that could be discussed at another time. As I was still packing the kids' things, Annie still argued about the custody. "Collin, I want my kids to be living with me. I am their mother, and they need their mother, especially at this point in their ages."

I threw up my hands and yelled, "Shut up!"

Annie shut her mouth, as I was gritting through my teeth. "Right now, I do not care about the stupid custody battle. All I care about is what's happening to Billy back at home. He had a heart attack, and now, he needs everyone to be there with him during his surgery. Brady and Laila said that they will meet me at the airport in Seattle with their son, so that we can carpool together and head to the hospital in Forks. I am taking the kids with me, whether you like it or not. Billy is the only family that I have left now, and I want my kids to spend some time with him as much as I do, so just keep your mouth shut while I pack their things, okay?!"

Annie was livid, and then stormed out of the house, leaving me at peace, as I quickly grabbed some things for the kids before I went to pick them up from school and daycare before we were going to board the plane and fly off to Seattle.

* * *

_(Seth's POV)_

How could this happen to someone like Billy? Jared told me about what happened after he received the call from Sam about Billy's heart attack, then Jacob told me that he got a call from Rachel that Billy is gonna need surgery after immediately going into cardiac arrest. It's bad enough that I had lost my father from a heart attack as well, and I don't want to end up losing Billy too in that way.

Billy was more than just an elder and a parental figure to all of us, he was my friend...and surprisingly, my matchmaker. Although I have imprinted on her at the frat party, and I became her friend, right? Well, when we came home during Thanksgiving break, I found out that she's actually Billy's niece. I was surprisingly shocked when I learned that she was related to the Blacks, and then, Billy was the only one who knew about the imprinting on his niece. So, in a way, he helped me win her over the break, and when we got back to school...we had become a couple.

I was looking out the window of the kitchen when Harper came in after dropping the kids off at her parents' house after I already called the other pack members. She stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing the middle of my back. I took her hands and held it, then asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I'm just worried about him that's all. My mom said that she's coming with us to see Uncle Billy, so the kids will be with Dad. How are you doing, Seth?"

"I don't know either, Harper. I mean, this is something you would never imagine to have happen to someone like Billy."

"I know." Harper spoke softly.

I pulled her so that I was holding her to me, and not having her stand behind me. "Hey, it's gonna be fine."

"I hope so, Seth. I surely do hope that we'll be fine."

* * *

_(Leah's POV)_

Seth told me about Billy over Skype, and in my mind, all I can think about is why...why do bad things happens to good people. I have already suffered with the death of my father many years ago when I was eighteen and Seth was only fifteen, but now this?! Billy was like a second father to us, and I just don't know what I would have done without him after my father died. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am today, because he encouraged me to go and travel after I told him before telling Jacob and Sam about me retiring from the pack. I needed his support at the time since I couldn't tell anyone else other than my mother and my little brother about my decision before I left. What was even better was when I married Ryland, I asked Billy to walk me down the aisle with Seth holding my other arm, and I never felt more proud to consider him as a second father.

Ryland barreled into our bedroom, grabbing some suitcases and started packing, but I couldn't move from my computer at all after he heard about Billy, and I wasn't sure if I could handle going back. "Okay, I've already called my folks and told them to pick up the kids from school when it lets out. They're going to bring them to the airport, and then we'll fly out to Seattle and drive the rest of the way." Ryland said all in one breath.

When he turned to me, he crouched down and lifted my chin with his fingers. "Leah, everything is going to be fine."

I knew that water was filling up in my eyes, but I tried my best not to let it flow. I needed to be strong, but sometimes that's hard to do. "Ryland, he could be dying, and I wouldn't know what to do. I've already lost my father, and now I might lose a man whom I have considered father as well. It's doing more harm than good in this situation."

"Leah, everything will be alright. He'll make it, sweetheart, just trust me."

"What if he dies, and I never get the chance to say goodbye?" Ryland pulled me into his arms, as I muffled my cries into his shoulder. I haven't cried this much since my dad died, and now I'm crying because of Billy. Oh God, please don't let him die just yet. We need him...I need him.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Okay, I have about had it now. What does it takes to get people to not be rude to those who wants to write on here. I know that the first chapter was way too long, but here's the thing. When I originally written it, it was in separate chapters, so I thought I would combine them instead to make it a bit easier. I get that there's a lot of characters in this story, but I am sick and tired of those stupid insults and reviews that I still keep getting. Last time, it got to the point of me deleting my stories every single time I get an insult and I am getting sick of it. If you do not like my writing, please do not, I repeat DO NOT read my stories. I am very annoyed and sick and tired of these happening anonymously.**

**Aside from that, for those whom supports me, I thank you ever so heartedly for that. That is the one thing that keeps me going, and this time, I refuse to take any of my stories down now, because I want to finish them to the end and that is what I need. I thank you all so much and love you all dearly, that is what I need, the growing support, so thanks again.**

**Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll regarding to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Sam's POV_

As Jared, Quil, and I along with our wives waited for Jacob and his sisters to arrive, there were a few other people closest to Billy that came as well. Seth and Harper arrived about an hour after hearing the news, and soon Collin, Brady and Laila came as well. Brady and Collin left their kids over with Laila's parents up in Tacoma, while Seth's kids were spending the weekend with Harper's folks back in Pennsylvania. Sue, Charlie, and even Old Quil and some of the other elders arrived too, with some documents for Billy. My guess would be the will that Billy had written up years ago, but I could be wrong.

Anyways, as I was pacing in the hallway, I heard some footsteps and saw Embry coming in. We gave each other a brotherly hug, and I asked, "How's Miracle and Des?"

"They're okay, Des and Miracle are back home, since we didn't want to upset our daughter by putting her on a plane. How's Billy?"

"We don't know, and we're waiting for Rachel and Paul to arrive."

"Do you know anything from when he came in earlier?" Embry asked me.

"All I know is that he went into cardiac arrest once he was taken into emergency, and now they're trying to get him into surgery."

Embry looked pretty upset about what happened to Billy, and excused himself for a moment. I wasn't sure what was going on with him, but I couldn't blame him for reacting the way he did. All of us are having a hard time with the situation, and it's taking a toll on each of us in our own ways.

As we waited for another couple of hours, Emily was getting off her cell. "Well, do you know who's coming?" Claire asked her aunt.

"I called Rachel, and she and Paul and the kids are driving down here now, it'll take them another hour. Bella said that Nessie and Jacob are on their way while she and Edward are with the kids, and Rebecca's husband is staying with the boys. Rebecca is already at the airport boarding a flight here."

"So, I guess we have to wait then." Jared said, kissing a sleeping Kim's forehead as she snored softly on his shoulder. It was like a waiting game for us, as we waited for at least one of the Black kids to arrive, but we did have another wolf member arrive. Leah and her husband Ryland came in about a half an hour later, with their kids whom were both jet-lagged from the flight, plus their hours in Ireland is different from the hours here in Washington. Like everyone else whom came before her, she asked how Billy was, and even then I couldn't give her a straight answer. No one knew what to do about this situation, because we are not Billy's immediate family.

If only there was someone here who could help us talk to Billy.

* * *

_Embry's POV_

No one knows if Billy is okay, and we have waited for hours. Actually, the others have...but I haven't. You see, after I talked to Sam, I called Désirée to check in on her and our daughter when one of the nurses came over to me and asked me, "Are you Embry Call?"

I told my wife to hold on for a moment so that I could speak to the nurse. "Yes I am, can I help you?"

"Mr. Black says that you're his son, and he would like to see you."

I was flustered, but since I am biologically his child, I nodded and told my wife I would call her back later. I followed the nurse into Billy's room, and just looking at him wasn't something that I wanted to see. He had an oxygen mask on, and with wiring and even a chest tube was placed in him, and Billy wasn't looking too good at all. "You only have fifteen minutes with him, he'll need his rest before his surgery so make it quick before the doctor comes in to prep him."

I thanked the nurse once she left, and Billy started to open his eyes. He smiled at me and nodded his head to the chair beside him. I sat down, as he held his hand out to me, so I took it. "I'm so glad that you are here," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Me too, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, have you heard from Jake or the girls yet?"

"They're on their way, you should save your strength for them. They're your kids, after all."

"And so are you, Embry."

I nodded, trying my best to be brave. I could understand that he couldn't be with me as a father should, because of Sarah and his kids, but he still treated me like I was his own regardless, and I have always appreciated him for it. Billy continued to speak in a soft, raspy voice. "When they come, I'm going to tell them about you. They deserve to know that they have a brother as well."

"Billy, you can't do that. They'll hate me, especially Jacob."

"Rebecca and Rachel will love you regardless, but Jacob will need some time with this. You were born before he was, and I can guarantee that he will accept you with time."

Billy reached over to the dresser and grabbed a blue folder and handed it to me. "You are also in my will, Embry. And I named you, along with your brother and sisters as my power of attorney. You have the power to say yes or no to surgery or anything else that the doctor would recommend. It is time for me to leave the world now, and I think I am ready for it."

I looked up at him in shock. He can't leave now, for I am getting to know him better than I have in the past, and losing him means I am losing the parent I have never truly known. "Billy, you can't be serious. You want to die?"

"It's time, Embry, and I have the strength to leave the world now. Just know that I have always loved you and that I will always be with you, until it's the end of the world."

I didn't know if I was crying or not, but when I took Billy's hand and I started to sob, I realized that my life, as were my siblings lives, were about to change forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, even though I am still working on the others that I have posted on here, and adding some more new ones as well. I promise that there will be more excitement coming your way very soon, even though these chapters were all prewritten from the last time, but I hope you'll be okay with it for now.**

**Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll regarding to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Sam's POV_

I kept pacing in the waiting room, as we kept on waiting and waiting for the Black kids to arrive. Rebecca was still on a plane and wouldn't be landing for another hour, and Jacob and Rachel won't be here in another thirty minutes, and all of us were becoming a bit restless. Some of us were either sitting or sleeping in the chairs, and a couple either went to the cafeteria for some coffee or were watching the scenery from the windows.

Embry wasn't even anywhere close by since he arrived, but finally, he came out of ICU, where Billy was with a very somber look on his face. Embry just kept walking, and since no one else was paying attention, I followed him into the hallway. I grabbed his arm before he went any further and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, peachy."

He tried to walk away, but I wasn't having it, so I pulled him back to me. "Embry, what's going on?"

"Like you don't even know."

"Embry, we're pack brothers. You can talk to me about anything, you know that."

"Yeah, well this is something bigger than the pack."

"Well, what is it?"

Embry ran his hands over his scruffy face and said, "You remember when we were questioning about my paternal lineage, and we didn't know if it was your dad, Jake's or Quil's that might be my father?"

I nodded, remembering back to when he started phasing. "Well, I know who my father is...and I have known for a while now."

"Who is it?"

Embry looked around to see if anyone else was going to come unexpectedly, then turned back to me and whispered, "Billy Black...he's my father."

I was utterly surprised when Embry said that. It turns out that we didn't really have to wait for all of Billy's kids to arrive right away, because one of them was already here. "Wait, you're Billy son, which makes you able to have a legal say in his health and medical care. Embry, you could help him."

"I can't, not now."

"What do you mean 'you can't?'"

"Look, I may be one of Billy's power of attorney, but he hasn't even told them yet, and he wants to tell them that. Not only that, he said that he wants to die."

That was new information that I have yet to hear until now. "Billy wants to what?"

"He wants to die, and he doesn't really care about the surgery. He said that it's time for him to join his wife, and that he's ready."

"But he can't be, I mean, we need him now more than ever."

"Well, he said that it's time. He gave me a copy of the will to read to his kids, and I haven't even read it yet."

I looked down at the envelope that was in his hand, then said, "I think you should read it now, because if he said that you are his child, then you have every right to his care."

Embry just nodded and went down the hall with his phone. I could tell that he was very frustrated, and I can't even imagine what he would be thinking about with regards to being Billy's kid. What's going to happen next, not even I know the answer to that question.

* * *

_Embry's POV_

I was lucky that since I was a doctor, that the nursing staff allowed me to used a conference room just so that I could read the will, but since the Black's weren't here yet, the only other person that I could trust reading this to at the moment was Des. I dialed her number and put it on speaker, and since the blinds were closed, and the room was sound proof, I knew that nothing could be heard from the conversation that I was about to have with my wife. When she answered after the second ring, I felt a wave of relief overcoming my other mixed-up emotions. "Hey Des, how's it going?"

"We're doing okay, I finally put Miracle down to sleep. Sorry she's not up to talk to you."

"That's okay, she needs her sleep now."

Des, knowing me so well asked, "Em, is there something wrong?"

"Uh, Billy asked to speak with me, and I learned that he said that he's signing the DNR papers."

There was a pause from the other end, before I heard Des's voice again. "Wait, what? He said that he wants to die? But why?"

"He said that it's time, and that he's ready. No one can stop him from doing that, believe me I've tried."

"But, technically, you are his child as well, so don't you have equal rights?"

"I do, but he already signed off on the DNR papers when I asked his nurse after leaving the room, so he made his decision. Now all we have to do is wait for Jake and his sisters to arrive."

"Oh," Des spoke softly with hesitance on the other end. "I have a feeling that there's more to the situation, isn't it?"

"Yeah, he gave me a copy of the will."

"Have you read it yet?"

"I'm not sure if I want to read it, Des."

"I think you should read it, because you are his son by blood, and you deserve to know what he has written in there."

I nodded absent-mindedly, flipping through his will, then I came across something very interesting. "Em, what's going on? What is it?"

"Billy didn't just grant the title of Chief to Jake...he also granted it to me."

* * *

_Unknown's POV_

We knew that Billy Black was dying, and he even knew that he wouldn't make it. What made it more interesting was that since we've taken over our tribe as the newest wolf pack, we have been able to live the lives as our ancestors have...with blood and slaughter...and we were feared by everyone.

We're not the ordinary wolf pack that the originals were before they've left and went their separate ways, but we were once members of the original pack. After they've left, leaving us seven the only ones to run our pack, we've made rules for ourselves. We believed that we have more power over everyone else, and no one can stop us. Too bad we have to deal with pathetic Sam Uley and anti-tribal leader Jacob Black, because technically they are in the way of allowing us to run the tribe in our own way.

My beta in command came up to me, with her long black locks cascading down her back and said, "We've checked the perimeter, the bloodsucker is gone." Yeah, that's another thing, remember Leah being the first female werewolf...well, there are two others in my pack as well.

"Good, anything about our beloved chief?" I asked, though I could feel venom in my mouth just thinking about him...the guy that ruined our lives because of his stupid son who had to imprint on a bloodsucker.

"Nothing good, let's just say that he only has a couple of days left to live."

"Good, I would rather see them in despair once we've claimed ownership of our tribe."

"But, Sam Uley is still a member of the tribal leaders, and once Jacob claims his rightful place, he will be unstoppable. Besides, those two aren't the only ones we need to worry about."

I looked at her and said, "Old Quil's grandson may also be a part of it as well, but that doesn't mean anything."

"What about Jacob's half brother...and his wife? Embry is technically another tribal chief as well, and half of the tribe adores that bloodsucker."

"Well, then we'll have to do something about it, now don't we?..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, as I am still trying my best to work on the other stories for the moment. Still, it might take a while to complete every stories for the time being until a decision is made, so please be mindful of that as I am still working as hard I can.**

**Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll regarding to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Jared's POV_

The clock keeps ticking as we've waited, and waited...and waited for at least one of them to arrive, when finally, Paul and Rachel came in. Their eldest, Somak was walking raggedly besides Rachel, while Paul had Krista sleeping on his shoulders. "Hey guys," Paul whispered, as he passed Krista to Kim while Somak slept on her shoulder. Somak was pretty attached to me and Kim ever since he was born, especially since we were also his godparents.

I gave Paul a hug and kissed Rachel's cheek. "Glad you guys could make it, we were wondering when you were coming."

"How is he?" Rachel asked.

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know, the doctors will only speak to family..."

"And since we aren't, we've been waiting for you."

Paul pulled Rachel closer to him, kissing her hair. "Did you guys hear from Jacob or Rebecca?"

"Rebecca is still on a plane, so we couldn't reach her until she lands in Seattle. Jake and Nessie are on their way; they've just stopped in Tacoma for gas, so they should be here sometime soon."

Rachel nodded, her hold on Paul was tightening, which is now hurting him a bit since he's no longer a werewolf anymore. Actually, most of us whom have retired feel that way too, so it's pretty normal. "I just hope that my dad's okay,"

As we continued to talk for a bit, a nurse came over to us and asked Rachel to come with her. She then followed the nurse, leaving me and Paul dumbfounded. Paul turned to me and asked, "Do you know what's up with that?"

"Honestly, my friend, I do not."

* * *

_Embry's POV_

As I was sitting in the conference room, trying to read the rest of the will Billy gave me, I heard the door opened, and when I looked up, Rachel walks in. She gave me a sympathetic smile before hugging me. "Hey, how's it going? How's Des and Miracle?"

"They're fine, they're back home. Des didn't feel comfortable taking Miracle on an airplane, because we don't know if her emotions will get out of control, or if she will get stressed or something."

"Miracle is a strong, little girl, but I can understand why Des is worried about her."

I gestured for Rachel to sit in the chair besides me, which she obliged as I asked her, "How are you doing?"

"Not so great. I mean, Paul and I are taking on a lot at home with Somak acting out and with Krista's medical bill...and now this. If I have to, I might have to tell Paul that we have to move back home to take care of Dad, but I have to wait to talk to the doctor and of course see him. Have you heard anything about his condition...I mean, since you are a doctor and you would have access to that kind of information since Carlisle is no longer here?"

I sighed, taking her hand in a brotherly way (no matter how awkward that sounded in my head now). "That's why you're in here with me in this conference room."

I slid Billy's will over to Rachel. "Embry, what is this?"

"When I came here a few hours ago, Billy called me into his room to speak with me and he handed me his will."

"Why did he hand his will to you? He never even named his power of attorney, and when Rebecca, Jake or I have asked if we could go with him to the lawyers to talk about the will, he refuses. Why do you have it?"

I ringed my hands together, nervously, before I admitted the truth. "You remember when you had finally accepted the imprint to Paul a couple of months after you've met him, and I was telling you at one of the bonfires that since I wasn't a full Quileute, there was a question about my parentage?"

Rachel nodded. "Well, there were three possible men whom were related to Taha Aki, and of those three men, Billy was one of the candidates."

"Wait, you're saying that my father is your..."

I nodded, as she gasped. "But, that would mean that..."

"That I'm your brother. Look Rach, I know that this is very confusing, but you have to believe me that I didn't know anything until I was in college about Billy being my father. You have to also know that Billy loved your mother very much...and what happened between him and my mother was a simple fling, that just resulted in me. I'm so sorry, Rachel."

Rachel rubbed my back and said, "You didn't do anything wrong, Embry. You are not to blame, and you can't help what happened to our parents. And honestly, if you still didn't know, I would have figured it out."

"How?"

"Well, you and Jacob are both splitting images of Dad, and the only thing that Becky and I have from him is his nose."

I chuckled, as Rachel went through the will. "Well, there's another thing. Billy gave me something in the will, something that both Jacob and I will share the tribe, so to speak."

"Uh Embry, did you read the whole thing?"

"I read it, why?"

"I don't see just your name and Jake's in here. There's another name in here as well,"

"Who is it?"

"Do you remember a woman named Anne Killigan? The woman who used to be the secretary at the Tribal Center?"

I nodded. "Well, she has a daughter...and no one ever knew who the father was...until now."

"Wait, Billy has another kid?"

Rachel nodded. "Apparently."

* * *

_Unknown's POV_

I stared at the doors to the hospital, wondering if I was making the right decision about coming here. It's been a while since I have seen my dad, and I have always known, because he and I would meet in secret. My mom moved us to New York when I was only three when she learned that my father wasn't leaving his wife...and that he has another child with another woman while still being married to his true love.

I actually liked his wife, whom was so kind and welcoming to me when I lied to my mother and told her I was going to a summer camp in Wisconsin...when I was coming here to Washington to see him. After his wife died, and after his health started to decline, there would be less meetings, and since his children from his marriage, and his other illegitimate child with the other woman had no idea that I existed, I had to agree to emails.

When I finally left New York to go to college, my whole life change when I became a wolf. I learned that my half-brothers were also wolves, and one of my half-sisters was a soul mate of one of their pack members...but me turning into one was another story. I was very familiar with Leah Clearwater, the first female werewolf, but being the second one, along with my friend being the third, it was scary. Since my siblings all are married and have families of their own to worry about, I would come to visit my father and ask him about the legends of the tribe. My mother wasn't even from La Push, she's actually part Navajo/part Spanish from New York, and after having an affair with my father, she changed into a completely different person.

Mines and my mother's relationship wasn't always a good one, and I've become reckless, and when I joined the pack...I've became even worse. Dad was the only one who could keep me in line, and though he's very sick now, I need him now. As I walked inside of the hospital, I saw the doctor whom have taken care of him since his health started deteriorating. She greeted me with a warm smile and pulled me aside. "I'm glad that you're here. He's been asking for you,"

"Beth, how is he?"

"He was found unresponsive at his house, and when he made it here, he went into cardiac arrest. Now we're waiting for all of his children to arrive so that we could discuss about the surgery that he's going to have."

"Surgery? Is everything okay?"

"He's going to be fine, we're just getting a donor since his heart isn't as strong as it used to be. I can assure you that he's going to be fine, but I will say that he's signing off on the DNR papers."

My father wants to die?! Has he lost his mind?! "What? He can't,"

Beth wrapped her arms around me, knowing that for being the youngest, it's never good to hear that a family member dies and you feel so alone in the world when the time comes. She then guided me to his room in ICU, and once the door to his room closed behind me, I heard him say, "Hi Chrissa."

"Hi Daddy," I said to him, sitting down and taking a hold of his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm a Black, sweetheart...I am grateful that my baby girl is here."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, as I am still trying my best to work on the other stories for the moment. Still, it might take a while to complete every stories for the time being until a decision is made, so please be mindful of that as I am still working as hard I can.**

**Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll regarding to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Paul's POV_

It was pretty intense, sitting in that stupid waiting room, wondering if Billy was alright. Everything was happening so fast, that none of us realized that Jacob and Nessie had walked in, with his sister Rebecca trailing right behind. I was the first person to see them come in, so I got up from my seat to greeted them and offered Nessie my seat. "How's Dad, do you know?" Jacob asked me.

"Honestly, I have no clue." I spoke honestly, "Rachel was taken to the back with the doctor, and I haven't seen her since we'd got here."

Jacob just nodded his head, his expression was unclear on his face. Rebecca hugged me and asked, "How are they doing?"

I looked back at my sleeping children, as Krista was still asleep in Kim's arms, while Somak moved his head to rest on Nessie's shoulder. "They're fine, for now, how are yours."

"Well, my husband is staying home with the kids for now. They don't know what's going on, but they will eventually."

The same doctor that came to get Rachel earlier, walked back into the waiting room. "Hello, my name is Doctor Rosenberg. I'm taking care of Mr. Billy Black,"

Rebecca and Jacob came over to her to greet her. "We're his children, well, two out of three of them." Rebecca told her, "How is he?"

"His condition is not good, he went into cardiac arrest when he arrived, and since his heart is enlarged, we will have to do surgery immediately. However, your father said that he doesn't want to have surgery...and..."

"And what?" Jacob asked.

"He signed off on the DNR papers,"

"What does that mean?" She asked the doctor.

Dr. Rosenberg signed, moving the dark curls from her face and answered, "It means that your father will be having comfort care only at the hospital...and that he doesn't have much time left."

Rebecca was in tears, just hearing that sentence coming out from the doctor's mouth. She clung to Jacob, crying her eyes out, but Jacob...he didn't utter a word, nothing. He just stood there frozen, wondering what the hell was happening to his family. Dr. Rosenberg finally told them to come with her so that they could discuss more about Billy's care in private, but as she was leaving, I noticed something was off. I wasn't sure what it was, but scanning around the waiting room, I saw Collin, though in a private conversation with Brady and Seth, his eyes never left the doors where Jacob, Rebecca, and Dr. Rosenberg disappeared into.

Collin had just imprinted on Billy's doctor.

* * *

_Chrissa's POV_

Sitting in my father's room, it was a bit scary, and that's normal to feel that way in a hospital setting. Would I rather be somewhere else, absolutely not! He's still a part of me, and I have waited for so long to see him again, but because of what went down between him and my mother. This may be my last time to be alone with my father, and I want to enjoy every moment of it.

"How have you been, sweetheart?" He asked me, his voice cracking a bit.

I grabbed some water and handed it to him to drink. "Everything's fine, Dad. Nothing been new around here,"

"Chrissa, you're a horrible liar. You can never lie to your own father,"

He was right, I could never lie to him...but this was something that I had to lie about. "Dad, it's nothing, really. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Chrissa, you shouldn't be spending time with those people. They're bad news,"

"Dad, they're my friends, and I will spend as much time with them as I want to."

Before he could say anything else, Beth came in. "There you are, I have looked everywhere for you."

"What for?"

"They're here, and they're waiting for the lawyer to come. I think you should meet with them as well,"

I looked back to my father before kissing his cooling cheek. Once I was out of the room and heading to the private conference room, I knew that my life was going to change dramatically.

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

My father was dying, and he was welcoming it?! What the hell was he thinking?! This isn't what he would want, and I know my father well enough to know that he wants to fight for his life. Rebecca and I were led to a conference room, and we saw Rachel in there...as was Embry. Rachel gave us a soft smile before coming to hug us, but Embry stood back.

"Embry, what are you doing here? Are you helping the doctor take care of Dad?"

"Actually, that's not it." He said, but then the door opened, and a girl with dark black and brown hair in long waves came in. I noticed that she had the tattoo of the wolf pack (like ours, but not quite) and that she was holding this locket with a carving of a wolf. I knew that my sisters had the same necklaces as well...which was uncanny to me.

Soon, we we're all sitting down, as my father's lawyer walked in. He sat down at the center of the table, pulling out the papers from his briefcase. My sisters sat with me on one side, while Embry and this mystery girl sat on the other side. My father's lawyer, Michael Kennish, spoke up and said, "I know that the predicament isn't at all planned, but since Mr. Black will soon be passing...he requested that all of his children should be here to listen to the will."

Children...all of them?! I looked over at Embry and the girl...and now I'd just found out that they are also my family?! What the hell is this!? I think I'm gonna need some aspirin...and maybe my wife in a room alone (no pun intended).


	7. Chapter 7

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, as I am still trying my best to work on the other stories for the moment. Still, it might take a while to complete every stories for the time being until a decision is made, so please be mindful of that as I am still working as hard I can. Plus, this chapter might get a little intense, probably at the beginning more so than the rest of the story...and soon enough, something will happen that will shock the world...stay tune for when that chapter comes up in a little while.**

**********************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "My Better Half," "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Twenty Years" are the top choices for the stories that I should continue, but it's anyone's game for now. You have until the end of next week to post your votes if you haven't yet, and which ever gets the most votes, that will be the story that I will primarily put all of my focus on. I will try my best to update the others when I can, but that is where I will cross the line for which story I should work more so on. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Jacob's POV_

I couldn't believe this, my father has had not just one, but two affairs with two very different women and now has two other children out-of-wedlock. I honestly had no words to say or describe about the entire situation, plus, I wasn't paying attention to the entire conversation. All I could think about was why, why did my father do this?

I have always thought that my parents had a happy marriage, and I knew that my father loved my mother. I remembered how devastated he was when she died in that car accident all those years ago, but it just doesn't make any sense to me. I keep trying to wrap my head around this, but so far, all I can think about is how angry I am at not just my father but at Embry and this girl, Chrissa I think is her name.

I'm mad at Chrissa because parts of me wished that she may have came forward to us to tell us she was our sister, and I have seen her a couple of times before on the reservation. I knew that we were similar in physical features and all, but if she had said something, I would have understood. Then again, she's very young, and I guess in her mind, she was being stubborn and misunderstood and just wanted a place to fit in. Probably thinking that she doesn't belong in our family, to which biologically speaking, she does.

Embry, however, knew about this the time. He knew everything about my father, took care of him when he could, and not once did he ever say "I'm your brother." We'd all wondered who Embry's father was, either mines, Quil's, or even Sam's. Now that I know that he's my brother, grant it at a bad timing, I'm just not sure what to think about the whole thing now.

Everything is so confusing and overwhelming, that I just had to leave the room. I needed some fresh air, but I knew that I wasn't alone when I walked to the waiting room where my wife was sitting with Laila, Brady's wife and Leah, chatting away. Embry was walking after me and said, "Jake, I'm sorry. I know it's hard to find out this way, but you can't blame me or Chrissa for this."

I turned back to him, and all I could feel is rage. I stalked over to him, and the next thing I know, I started punching him. Even though he was no longer a werewolf anymore, he's gotten bruised easily, and he wasn't the only one. Collin, Quil, Sam, Jared, and Paul all tried to get me and Embry to stop, but it wasn't until I heard Nessie's voice telling me to stop was when I snapped out of it.

When I looked at her, I could see tears in her eyes, as she silently begged me to stop, and it wasn't just because it was not the right place and time to do something like this. Mainly, it was because this was a sad time, and too intense because it's my father, one of the most beloved Elders in our tribe, just like what happened to Harry when he died.

Once I broke away from Embry, I just walked out of the waiting room as my father's doctor and a few other medical professionals came rushing in. I was so angry, and a part of me wished that I never was a part of this insane, messed-up family.

* * *

_Leah's POV_

There was a lot of tension in the room, and honestly, I wasn't sure about what was going on at the moment. All I knew was that Embry and Jacob were having issues with one another because of something dealing with Billy's will or something. Since it was too hard to focus on anything else at the moment, I tried to ignore the confrontation between them. Laila and I were talking to Nessie when the fight started, and I knew it would be a bad idea to get in the way between Jacob and Embry.

I walked out of the waiting room and went to the maternity ward. When my dad died of a heart attack many years ago, Seth, my mother and I used to go to the maternity ward while my dad was either in procedures or when the doctor was doing some tests and wanted privacy. On the night that my father died, I was already standing outside of the maternity ward, and just seconds after they announced his death, a newborn was already born and was lying in one of the incubators with the name Harry Kleinfield. He was such a precious little baby just by looking at his chubby little face, and somehow, I had this feeling that my dad was reborn into that baby. Wasn't sure why that was, but I guess when you're an eighteen-year-old, you think of things that may seem a bit unusual in some culture than in others.

Once I had found myself standing right in front of the window to the maternity ward, I couldn't help but think about Billy's health. It was so similar to my father's death from his heart attack, to which I still have blamed myself for his death, and it cuts even deeper. I still haven't been able to let go of the pain I felt when I'd lost my father, and Billy has been a second father to me. Now, I about to lose another father figure, and I feel more alone than ever.

I could see Ryland's reflection through the glass, and my eyes started to tear up. "Are you alright, love?" He asked me.

I know that he's never been through losing parents before, because his were alive, but he always wanted to make sure that I was okay since he knew everything. I wouldn't have known what to do if I never had him or our kids. Luckily they weren't here where they could see me cry, thanks to Mom for keeping them preoccupied, but I am in so much pain now, that I just needed someone I love here with me.

Ryland knew that I was crying when I tried to calm down and that I was shaking, so he took me into his arms and held me there. I could feel him kiss my forehead, whispering his love to me, but my heart breaks even more, feeling so alone and trying to be strong again. When I tried to pull away, he wouldn't let me. Instead, he cupped my cheeks and kissed me before he said, "I love you, Leah. Just let it out, don't bottle it all up. You need this now, since you were unable to when your father died. They both deserve your sympathy, so let it all out,"

And let it out I did, for almost two hours. I don't know how long I kept all of my emotions bottled up, but I was forever grateful for my husband to be here by my side...because without him, a part of me would be gone completely.

* * *

_Collin's POV_

Boy, Jacob knows how to pack a punch! I know that he's still a werewolf, but damn! Embry wasn't the only one to get injured, a lot of the guys that tried to break them up got hurt too, including me. I ended up with a scratch on my face and a busted up nose. Sometimes I wished that I was able to phase again so that I can heal quickly once more, but here I am, in the emergency room, getting patched up by Billy's doctor.

She was kind enough to check in on all of us and patched us all, and I am the last one that needed some help. I saw her going through my medical chart, and I noticed that she had a really nice body. Now, I know what you're thinking, why am I checking out a doctor when I am still going through a divorce?

Honestly, I am not completely sure why I am feeling this way about Dr. Rosenberg, and I shouldn't be feeling this way now. I have my children to think about, and Annie. I have tried so hard to focus on my kids, trying to win Annie back even though she still wants a divorce, and a lot more. I shouldn't be thinking about Billy's doctor or any other woman in that kind of way now, it's just not a good time.

She finally turned around with a needle and a few other things that would help with my nose and came over to me. She was very beautiful, and when I looked into her eyes, my whole world had changed. It wasn't just the kids that I would think about now or my divorce, but this woman...this incredible and beautiful woman standing right before me while trying to patch me up is my soul mate.

How the hell did that happen?!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, as I am still trying my best to work on the other stories for the moment. Since this story and another one is pretty popular, there is a definite possibility that I would be writing more chapters for those two, just not sure of it yet, but they are still in the running for now.**

**********************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Twenty Years" are the top choices for the stories that I should continue, but it's anyone's game for now. You have until the end of next week to post your votes if you haven't yet, and which ever gets the most votes, that will be the story that I will primarily put all of my focus on. I will try my best to update the others when I can, but that is where I will cross the line for which story I should work more so on. Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Quil's POV_

I was shocked, completely shocked! Embry and Jacob are brothers, which would make Embry my second cousin as well, now that's kinda freaky. How could this have happened like this? I mean, I know that it was inevitable that Embry could either be mines, Jacob, or Sam's half-brother when we were once phasing together, but now that we know the truth, it just didn't make any sense.

Well, after the brawl that Jacob and Embry had with each other, as well as causing a bunch of us to intervene, I came out from the emergency room with stitches on the side of my face and a bandage over my forearm. When I walked back to the waiting room, Claire ran to me and took my face in her hand. "Oh Quil, are you alright? What did the doctor say?"

"Well, they said that the sites are not infected and that I should come back in a couple of days for them to check my arm. My face, however, they said that it would be about a week before I get the stitches taken out."

Claire looked worried, but I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Claire Bear, don't worry about it okay?"

She nodded, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head into my chest. I noticed that Nessie was pacing around the room, and Rachel and Rebecca were trying to get her to sit down...and I even saw that girl who came out with Jacob, his sisters, and Embry, standing there wondering what to do next.

I felt kinda sorry for her, but then again, if we had known that she also existed and that she was also Billy's child by another woman...then things wouldn't be as awkward as they are now. "What happened?"

"Well, after Jacob and Embry's little fight, they were both taken to the ER separately, and they haven't heard anything on Billy yet. Nessie's been worried sick, and I keep telling her that she shouldn't be pacing so much, especially since she's getting pretty dehydrated now."

"Is she alright?"

"She keeps saying she is, but I think she's just nervous, that's all. We'd called Des, and she said that she's gonna try to take the next flight to Seattle, but she's not sure how long it's gonna be for her and Miracle to get here."

"And the girl?" I asked my wife.

She sighed and said, "She won't say a word, other than her name. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that she's hiding something else. I'm just not sure of what, exactly."

"Well whatever it is, we'll all soon find out about it...we'll just have to wait and see when that day comes."

* * *

_Brady's POV_

I sat back down with Laila, whom was still checking my bandages if I was bleeding through, which luckily I wasn't, when Collin was walking into the waiting room, looking a bit off. Laila and I looked at each other, then back at Collin when he sat down on my other side. Laila was the first to ask him something, saying, "Collin, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine...just fine." Collin sighed again, and I swear I could see a smile upon his face. He hasn't smiled since he married Annie before she divorced him.

What the hell is going on?!

"Uh Collin, what's the matter with you?"

"Uh...I, uh...erghumn..."

"You what?"

"I...enmgurhmm..."

"What?"

Collin sighed again, and whispered so that only Laila and I could hear him, "I imprinted on someone."

Laila and I were smiling at him, and Collin looked at us like we had six heads. "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"You found your soul mate, even though you don't believe in imprinting at all when you met Annie."

"Well that was different, and you don't believe in imprinting either."

I looked at Laila and wrapped my arms around her. "That's because I already have my soul mate, even if magically she's not my wolf's true mate, but she is mines."

Laila smiled and kissed my cheek. God, I love this woman. "So, who is the lucky girl?" She asked him.

Collin's smile disappeared, realizing that he doesn't really know her at all. "I don't know, but I do know that she's a doctor here. She was patching me up, and she's also Billy's doctor. I just hope I can see her again soon. Strangest thing is, she looks a lot like Annie, I'm not sure why?"

Laila then excused us and pulled me to the side before whispering, "I think I know who's Collin's imprint."

"You do? Who is it?"

"Well, Annie told me one time that she has a cousin that lives here in Seattle, and she's a doctor here as well. I honestly think that Collin has imprinted on his ex-wife's cousin,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'll know it when I see her, but I am definitely sure that it's her...and honestly, I think she could do some good for him, I really do."

* * *

_Seth's POV_

"How could this have happen, Seth?" My wife said, pacing across the floor in the hallway from the waiting room. "I mean, my uncle, who's beloved by everyone in our tribe, could have two illegitimate children? It doesn't make any sense to me at all!"

"Harper, I'm sure there's a misunderstanding. We'll just wait until Billy's awake to talk to him, and it's not really our business."

"It is my business, Seth. Billy Black is my uncle, and I have the right to know about things like this."

I could see that Harper was getting pretty upset, and because of her illness, I knew it could get much worse within a few minutes or so. Harper's body began to shake a bit, and I could hear her muffling her cries, and I held her from behind. I kissed her temple and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, Harper, I promise."

Harper turned around in my arms and cried into my chest. "I'm so scared, Seth."

Lightly kissing her lips, I said, "I know, but I'm not going anywhere. Just trust me, okay."

Harper kissed me again, and held onto me even tighter...even though I kept doubting that everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, as I am still trying my best to work on the other stories for the moment. Since this story and another one is pretty popular, there is a definite possibility that I would be writing more chapters for those two, just not sure of it yet, but they are still in the running for now.**

**********************************************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" is in the lead for the stories that I should continue, but it's still anyone's game for now. Please check it out if you haven't yet! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Paul's POV_

I was honestly surprised when I learned that Embry and Jacob are not only brothers, but that there's another sister in the family and that all three of them were granted the title of being Chief(s) of our tribe. This is really deep shit!

I looked around the room, as everyone were either trying to sleep or walking around to stay awake. Since our kids were still trying to catch up on some sleep, I took the time that we had since she got back from the meeting with Billy's lawyer to talk to my wife. "So, now there's five kids that Billy has fathered, and he wants three of them to run the tribe, and they earned all the things that your father could ever offer them?"

"Yep," Rachel replied, as her twin sister came and sat down beside her.

"What about you two?" I asked her.

"We don't know," Rebecca answered, gently rubbing her sister's shoulder. "We're not completely sure of what might happen to us."

"There's gotta be something for you and your sister as well, that's not really fair to you two."

"I agree, but there's nothing we can do." Rebecca said, seemed pretty annoyed at this point. "We'd tried to figure out what Dad really wants for us in the will, but apparently, we're not as special as Jacob, Embry, and this Chrissa girl."

"You two aren't gonna sit back and watch this happen, are you?"

"I don't know about Rachel, but I sure as hell am not about to lose anything in this battle, even if they are my family."

"Stop it, just stop it now." Rachel spoke up, standing up and away from us with her hands covering her face.

"Rachel, obviously Dad never cared about us because he would rather give everything to his golden boy Jacob, which I get because he gets to carry on the family name and we don't...and even those bastards, whom wants it all!" Rebecca yelled.

"Becks, we'd known Embry growing up, and even when you were gone, there was questions about his father and now we know. Not only that, but this girl, she has no one in her life, and we might be the family she needs. I don't care about what you all have to say, but all I'm thinking about is whether or not Dad will make it out of that surgery alive. You can both be selfish all you want, I don't give a crap, all I can think about is that I might not be able to say goodbye to my father! I never got the chance to say goodbye to my mother, and now I may never be able to see him again if God forbid something happens to him!"

Rachel was crying, and she started to walk away from us, but I knew I shouldn't leave her alone, so I told Rebecca to stay with the kids while I went after her. When I finally reached her, I tried to gather her up into my arms but she wouldn't budge. "No, Paul, you're not just gonna hold me and kiss me to make it all go away, because it doesn't work that way. It just doesn't, and you just saying that I need to fight against my own siblings just because of the will is ridiculous! My father is dying in there, and he's choosing to die...and right now, I need you more than ever before. I'm gonna be an orphan, and I am not a child anymore. Paul, I don't just need the father of my children, my husband, or my imprinter; I need you, the man who's my best friend and a man I love and would do anything to be with you. I need you to hold me, because I'm afraid of breaking apart more than where I am at this point..."

I did as she asked, taking her into my arms and holding her. Rachel needed me now, and I allowed my pig-headed brain of mines and not think about my wife's heartache for her father. Rachel is breaking down inside, and she needs us more than ever. I just hope that Billy will make it out alive, and that if something happens to him, that I hope that Rachel will have the closure that she would need that she never got when her mother died.

* * *

_Jared's POV_

Things started to get a little out of hand after what we heard about Embry and Jacob being related, and another girl is also Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca, and Embry's half-sibling. Things were getting a little crazy, and knowing what's going on with the Black's family and Embry and the mystery girl, who knows what else might happen.

I was walking back to the waiting room from the cafeteria with two coffee cups in both hands when I saw Kim pacing in the hallway on the phone, and she didn't look happy at all. "Libby, I have told you that you are not getting that phone back until you focus on your grades and listen to your father or I, especially if we are not there and you and your siblings are with your grandparents...Listen to me, young lady, you are not going out with your friends tonight...I don't care if there's a party at one of your friend's house, you are staying put and doing your homework...Don't you dare take that tone with me, young lady...Oh, you know what, you are grounded, and your father and I will talk to you when we get home...Well, then I'm doing my job as your mother then, I'll talk to you later, I love..."

Kim started to groan and I could see that she was getting a bit frustrated. I handed one of the coffee cups to her and asked, "What happened, is everything alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing Jared."

"Kim, what's wrong?"

Kim sighed, trying not to cry but I can tell that she's about to. "Libby was trying to sneak out of the house while my parents are watching the kids, and when they stopped her, she tried to not only get permission to go to a party that has no chaperones there but she wanted the lock number to the safe at my job, so she could get her cell phone and to call her friends to come and get her. I just don't know how you're able to handle our daughter better than I can, and I'm just wondering where the hell did I go wrong with her?"

I kissed Kim's forehead and said, "You are her mother, the one person she will need the most in her life."

"You didn't hear her say that she hates me, Jare. It hurts so much to hear my daughter say that she hates me."

"Kim, she's a teenager, she just being rebellious, that's all." I replied, trying to console with her, but she doesn't seem convince. I could see that she's exhausted and was trying to keep it all together, but since she was normally working a lot while I was with the kids, I always had an easy relationship with them and it was strong, mostly because they feared me. Of course, they feared their mother as well, but since she was working hard to help us afford the things that our kids could have. I noticed that she hasn't really slept lately; actually, we all haven't really slept since we'd all arrived. "Kim, why don't you go to a hotel and get some rest."

"Jared, I should stay here with you. I'll be fine," she said quickly, while roughly wiping her eyes.

I set both of our coffees down and held her hands close to my chest. "Kim, I know you want to be here with me to support me during this, and Billy has done a lot for the both of us when I imprinted on you those many years ago. Right now, I am concern about you and your health, because if you're not sleeping and you're trying to keep it together when you can't, it affects me. Just please, don't do this for me but do this for yourself and go book a room at the hotel and get some rest. Please, I'm worried about you."

Kim nodded, and hugged me tightly. "I would do anything for you, Jared...you know that."

"I know," was what I told her, but she doesn't really know what I really want: her home with me and the kids.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

It's been a few hours since Billy has gone into surgery, and everyone was on edge. All we knew from Rebecca and Rachel was that Billy had signed off on a piece of paper that stated that no one can save him, that he wanted a natural death, even though he was going to go ahead with the surgery. Jacob didn't want to speak to anyone, Embry was miserable for knowing about it and not telling Jake, and Chrissa, the girl who's supposedly Billy's daughter through another woman looked rejected.

I honestly felt bad for the girl, because she didn't do anything wrong. It was not her fault that her mother had an affair with Billy Black, and she had no idea about having two sisters and two brothers on top of that. I understood rejection, after what my mother and I went through when my father left us when I was just a kid, so I could see what's she's going through. It's never fair for a child to go through the pain of never being cared for and loved by their family member, and I could see how hard it is for her to not feel like she belongs with them. The only one who's actually kind to her are Embry and Rachel. Rebecca doesn't really seemed pleased that her father has had an affair and loved not only Jacob, but Embry and Chrissa more than her and her twin. Rachel doesn't seem to really care about it, because she's more focused on her father getting better for all of his grandkids.

I mean, Billy is lucky that he has his kids fighting for his life, but with the issue of his will being in the air, probably not so much. Anyways, Emily and I were sitting down with Renesmee when my mother came in...with two other women: one being Ms. Call and the other was another mystery to me. I looked over at Chrissa, who looked pretty angry to see this woman. "Hello sweetheart," the woman said to her, and I swear she looked like she was high off of something.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to keep her cool when I could tell that she wasn't really happy at all.

"Well, I do have the right to see the man whose the father of my child dying. Actually, I would rather see him dead than living."

"Mother! Have you lost your mind?! I want you to leave, now!"

Before she could argue, the doctor came out from surgery and into the waiting room, and all of us were standing there, waiting for hopefully good news. Jacob, Embry, Rachel, Rebecca, and Chrissa had all at the same time met the doctor in the middle, but Jacob was the first to speak. "How is he? Is he alright?"

"We tried to do the transplant, but once we had placed the new heart in him, it was unable to beat at a regular pace like normal hearts. Since he's also a diabetic, it made the transplant even more risky. He's now on life support just as you have all asked, but just know that I went against his request because of your demands. He's awake now and would like to speak to _all_ of his children, and he will not take no for an answer."

I could tell that they had all looked guilty when she said that, but they followed her to his room...and all we can do is wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, as I am still trying my best to work on the other stories for the moment. Since this story and another one is pretty popular, there is a definite possibility that I would be writing more chapters for those two, just not sure of it yet, but they are still in the running for now.**

**********************************************Oh, please check my profile page for a voting poll on to all of my stories that I have now posted on here, so please check them all out if you're interested. So far, "King Edward VI's Eight Wives" is in the lead for the stories that I should continue, but it's still anyone's game for now. Please check it out if you haven't yet! **

**********************************************Also, for those whom are still reading this or any other stories on here, please check out "The Bachelor," a new story that I have posted now under Twilight Fanfiction section. I would greatly appreciate it if you are interested! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Jacob's POV_

We finally entered my father's room, and honestly, he looked like hell. I could tell that we had all probably made a huge mistake in allowing him to be placed on life support, when he requested none at all. We were all thinking about his life, but he was thinking about what is to come afterwards when he died. If he dies, I'll be an orphan.

Can you believe it, I'm an adult with my family and I'll still feel like an orphan. I won't be able to live with myself if something happened to my father, and I felt the same way when my mother died. Everything was happening so fast, and I just couldn't handle it, not now and probably not ever. When we all inside his room, walking to stand around his hospital bed, he had a somber look on his face, and honestly, I knew he was not happy.

Dad couldn't really move in the bed, but his voice held nothing more than authority...even though he was weak. "I have told Dr. Rosenberg that I did not want to be resuscitated if something happened to me, but you all have chosen not to respect that one little thing. I have never been so disappointed in my entire life, and what's worse, you two boys started fighting with each other in the waiting room where my doctor was coming out to speak with you about the surgical procedure, and she couldn't even do her job because she had to go and stitch up some of the guys that were trying to break you two up."

He was right, we did lead our actions in a really bad way, and I was upset. I didn't know how to react to a situation as insane at this one. Dad continued to speak, "Now, I am not here to yell at you. I have a reason to speak with all of you, and it is a vital reason. Before you have all came in here, I had my lawyer come to discuss more about the will before I die. Now, I will be lying to rest beside Sarah, and that will be as planned from the start of our marriage. Although I have five children, and only three of you already have plots at the cemetery, I have added two more plots for Embry and Chrissa. I think it's best that all of my children would have their bodies next to mines when they die, and I do not want any arguments at all, do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded and confirmed his request, then he looked to his left, where Rebecca, Rachel, and Chrissa were all standing. He spoke to both Rach and Becky, saying, "Now, I know you two are upset because of what you heard about the younger ones each becoming the new Chiefs of the tribe. You probably think that I favor them more than you two, well I don't. I love all of my children equally, don't ever doubt that, okay?"

"We understand, Dad." Rachel said to him, and took his hand since she was the closest to him, while Rebecca was trying to keep a brave face on when inside, she was tearing apart.

"Which is why you both are going to take my place among the Elders for the Black family. You are both ready to take on this role together, and I know you'll make your mother and I proud."

He then looked over at Chrissa and beckoned for her to come closer. "Chrissa, I want you to know that I love you for who you are. You've been through hell and back, and then some. I know you can lead this tribe with you siblings by your side. No matter what happens, all you have is them, do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy," Chrissa replied, looking practically heartbroken.

Then he turned his head to Embry and I, whom were both standing on his right hand side. "Embry, I know that it's been rough on you growing up on the reservation, and I blame myself every single day for the pain I brought upon you. You didn't deserve to be treated like you were back then, you or Chrissa. Yet someone, you've come a long way, and I can see you becoming a great leader to the tribe as well, so I want you to believe in yourself, because I do."

Embry nodded his head, then my dad looked at me. "My son, I know it's been rough on you for the past hour or so. You have had too many things happening to you at once, just like what happened with your mother when she died, and you're upset and terrified of what is to come. You have to know that I will always love you as much as I love your other siblings. You were destined to lead as well, for different reasons than your siblings; because it's your true destiny. Protect the tribe as you protect your family."

It was scary, seeing my father in so much pain, but now I understand that he's ready to join Mom in heaven now...which is the reason I reluctantly told the doctor to take him off life support.

* * *

_Sam's POV_

Jacob and Embry told us that we could come into Billy's room, and by that, they meant only the former members of the La Push Wolf Gang and Billy's children. The rest stayed behind in the waiting room, even though Paul was reluctant to leave his two sleeping kids.

Luckily, Sue said that she would stay with them as well as her grandkids and Leah's and Seth's spouses. When we'd entered the room, the doctor was removing the last piece of the life support that he had left. She turned to us and said, "I'll give you all some privacy. He only has a few minutes left, even with life support."

When she left, Billy spoke in a ragged voice, "You have all made a difference in the life of our tribe. I have never been so proud to be your friend, father, parental figure, and trusted elder. I love all of you, whether you are mines or not, I love all of you as if you were all my own..."

Billy started closing his eyes, and his heart monitor started to slow down. As each heart beat went by slowly, all of ours were hitching in fear and sadness. About two minutes later, his heart stopped...and Billy was pronounced dead.

We've lost a great leader, father, protector, and friend...and the tribe will never be the same again...ever.

* * *

_Chrissa's POV_

I was sad, yes, but I knew that this was happening whether I liked it or not. My father is dead, and I feel more alone then ever. I don't know what is to come of this at all, but what I do know is that my family will be in danger now...because of my Alpha.

After I said my final farewell to my father before they took is body away, I went back to the reservation. As I was walking through the woods to the bonfire, I saw my pack looking at me, some of them feeling sympathetic for what happened while the others could care less.

Jesse Grey, my Alpha, came up to me and asked, "Well?"

"He's dead." I confirmed.

Jesse had an evil glint in his eyes, and he was pleased that my father was dead...even though he doesn't really know that I'm biologically Billy's daughter. Jesse turned to the pack and said, "Well, looks like this tribe is ours."

Everyone started to cheer, all but me and my best friend and other female werewolf in the tribe to ever exist asides from Leah, Monica.

We are all now in danger...and it's my fault for that. If I had never met Jesse, none of this would have ever happened. What the hell have I done?


	11. Chapter 11

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, and hopefully things will get better from the last chapter...or will it?**

**Well, I've made my decision on my stories. As I started posting all the stories that I have written or was planning on writing, only three of the original stories seems to be bigger hits than the rest. Although I would like to write the others, I wanted to focus on these three, as well as the newest one posted. I will try to revisit the other stories, but the likelihood of them ever being completed will be very slim.**

**For those whom are fans of "Twenty Years," "King Edward VI's Eight Wives," and "Love Somebody," I hope you are happy to hear that I am continuing with them.**

**********************************************Also, for those whom are still reading this or any other stories on here, please check out "The Bachelor," a new story that I have posted now under Twilight Fanfiction section. I would greatly appreciate it if you are interested! Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Jacob's POV_

I have never been more upset until now, watching the doctor take my father's body away about an hour after we had all said our goodbyes. We all went back to the waiting room, where everyone else was waiting for us, and the only person I saw was Nessie. She was sitting with Krista and Somak; Krista was sleeping on Nessie's lap, while Somak had a somber look on his face trying to keep it together. Somak and Krista, though they've lived four hours away from Billy, loved him very much, so I understand how hard it was for them, especially Somak. Somak was very close with his grandfather when he went down to La Push during the summer, and once he finds out about his grandfather being dead, it's going to tear him apart as well.

Nessie saw me and asked, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Soon, everyone else turned to me, and I finally said it. "Billy Black died about an hour ago...he's gone."

Everyone gasped, and Nessie came over to me and hugged me tightly. I could feel the pain steeping even more with in my heart, knowing that he's already dead. It just breaks all of our hearts that the one important man in the world is gone, and it's even worse that we're having his funeral in two days, which makes it even more painful for me.

Once we had all received empathy and all the sympathetic "sorry for your loss" statements, Nessie and I walked out of the hospital and were heading toward my car to drive over to Dad's house when she asked, "Are you alright, Jake?"

"Uh...ahem, yeah. I'm alright, I'm fine." I said, trying to keep all the tears from flowing down my face.

Nessie, however, can see that I was hiding way too much. She took my face in her small, porcelain hands and gave me a somber smile. "It's okay to cry, Jacob. You can cry, scream, punch a wall or the car door...just let it out, please? You deserve to let your emotions out now, especially for your father."

Finally, I let it all out. All of the tears that I held in from earlier when I last said goodbye to my father was finally coming out. Nessie held onto me as tightly as she could, in spite of being pregnant with our fourth child at the moment. She rubbed my back and whispered, "It's okay, everything's going to be okay."

For the first time since my mother's death, I finally cried again.

* * *

_Embry's POV_

I was in a lot of pain, mostly emotional pain, after I said goodbye to my father. After everyone left the hospital, I went with my mother back to her place so that I could stay for a little while. Mom and I were sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen of my old childhood home, drinking some tea. Though I am a coffee person, I didn't mind drinking my mother's homemade jasmine tea.

"You okay, Embry?" Mom asked me.

I took a sip of the tea first before answering her. "Yeah, I guess. It's just, I'm just trying to take it all in, that's all. How are you doing, Mom?"

"Just hanging in there, that's the best way to explain it." She replied, "I'm so sorry, Embry."

"For what, Mom?"

"For not telling you who your father was a long time ago. I was ashamed of what I did back then, and I thought that you would hate me for it. I'm so sorry, really. I was trying to protect you, because you were my boy, my baby."

"Mom, it's okay..."

"No, it isn't. I've made a foolish mistake when I was a kid back then, having an affair with a married man who already had a family of his own, and then I got pregnant. Although I have made many mistakes, you were never one, and I want you to know that."

I smiled and embraced her. "I know, Mom. I believe you. You've done so much for me and the family I have now, and I love you very much. I couldn't love you more,"

"I know, and I love you too." She said, touching my cheek and giving me her sweet, motherly smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door and before I could say anything, my mother shot up and ran to it. I followed her to the door, when I got the greatest shock of my life. Désirée, holding a sleeping Miracle in one arm, while holding one of the luggage in the other. Mom turned to me and said, "I thought that you might need your wife and daughter as well during this time, so I called them when I heard about Billy. Then again, Désirée already knew and wanted to come, so I kinda pushed her to come here with Miracle."

I smiled at my mother, hugged her before taking my wife and sleeping child in my arms. I could tell that my daughter probably received some sort of medication that knocked her out. She never liked flying during one holiday when we were coming here to visit my mother and Desiree's family, so the doctor said that if we need to, to give her some medication about twenty minutes before we would take off on the plane and that it would go away within a few hours.

Mom then took Miracle and said that she would take her into the master bedroom and lie down with her. I held Désirée again, remembering her scent and kissing her to make sure she was physically there. Mom was right, I did need my whole family, even if half of them don't know if they want me or Chrissa...I hope that they will eventually.

* * *

_Chrissa's POV_

As soon as Billy's funeral day came two days later, I was walking to the Tribal Center with Monica, her boyfriend Joey Hayes, and my boyfriend (or possibly fiancé if he proposes to me) Ross Umbinski.

Since Monica was the only one whom respected my father more than Jesse ever did, she wanted to support me and pay her respects, while our boyfriends came to comfort us in case one of us cries. Joey actually grew up on the reservation next door to him, while Ross met him about a couple of times, about his relationship with me.

They have all seem to think highly of my father, and I was very grateful to have all three of them here with me. As we were trying to find some seats in the back, Rachel came over. "Oh hey, Chrissa right?"

"Uh yeah...and you're Rachel?"

"Yes I am," Rachel replied, taking my hand in hers and holding it. "Since we just found out a couple of days ago that we're related, we would like for you to sit with us up there."

I looked up at the front to see practically all of my siblings through our father sitting there together. It amazes me how quickly they could all become that close, but then again, it's not that easy to believe it. I know that Jacob wasn't too happy about it, but there's nothing he could do. We were all related, whether he liked it or not.

Reluctantly, I followed Rachel, though I knew that something else was going to happen...Jesse would be coming to create havoc, and now, I honestly wished I had never been his Beta, a member of his pack, and the worst part of it all: his former lover.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Twenty Years (rewrite)—ALL Shapeshifters + Imprints (some are OC's)_**

**_(Set long after Breaking Dawn)_**

**Many years before, they were once a united wolf pack. They were very close to one another, and everything was going great for each and every one of them.**

**Twenty years later, they have all gone their separate ways, some got married and had started families, others have new jobs and moved to incredible places…and things were great, for the moment.**

**One person, very special to the entire wolf pack, ends up with a heart attack and lands in the hospital. Once each one of the pack brothers and sister arrived, they were all too late. As everyone is trying to figure out what to do, some noticed that their children are beginning to show signs of phasing, and all of them were hoping that they had all gone past that.**

**What's even worse was that the seven young wolves whom were once a part of their group before the originals separated created their own group called "The Rogue."**

**Will anything ever go back to normal?**

**What if one of the Originals imprints and hasn't been a wolf for a long time?**

**Will a battle ensue between two former Alphas?**

* * *

**Thank you so much for still continuing to read this story and sorry that it's a bit short, but I promise more will be coming your way soon. Now, I know you are all wondering what the hell is going on with this Jesse guy and about how Chrissa knows him. I'm going to give you a little spoiler about that part, for those who do not know already. You may remember a few chapters ago that Chrissa is a beta to the rogue pack, right? Well, Jesse is the current Alpha...he and Chrissa has had a fling...I will leave that part for all of you to fill in the blank, or you can send me a PM or a review to give me your guesses. I honestly think that this story will be much more interesting as we go along. Oh, and one more thing: there will be an epic battle scene, or multiples that will occur throughout this story, and so much more...I just hope that you guys will enjoy them as much I will be when I get them written and ready to roll.**

**************************************************Anyways, since I am now in crunch time with my classes and the many projects and final exams that I need to study for, the amount of time that I may be on here to write is very limited. We all have busy lives, so it's understandable that things get in the way of our creativity sometimes, but I promise you that I will do my best to update as regularly or as often as I can.**

**********************************************Thanks a bunch and happy reading, from Dreamcatcher94**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Jacob's POV_

Once all of us had finally sat down for the funeral to begin, I took Nessie's hand in mines and held it the entire time when the priest and some of the remaining tribal elders, including Sam, said prayers and Quileute chants over my father's casket. Nessie squeezed my hand when I started to cry for the loss of my father. I was grateful to have her by my side, and I guess a part of me realize how imprinting on her made me feel so complete for the first time in a long time.

I know that back then, when I had that psychotic crush on her mother that I wasn't really thinking clearly. Of course, I was concern about her humanity when she decided that she wanted to become a vampire. Bella had a lot of things that she deserved during her human life, but she never regretted any of it, because it meant being with her husband and her daughter. I was honestly surprised by how strongly connected I was to Nessie because of her mother, and although Bella will always be my best friend, Nessie is my everything.

I thank God every day for giving me my wife, and for my children as well, and although it'll take a while for me to adjust to being an "orphan," so to speak, but I was grateful for my family that I now have. As the priest was saying some final words about my father, howling erupted from outside the community center doors. We all started to turn around, and then the doors slammed opened, and a bunch of guys ran in and howled even more.

I got up from my seat and let go of Nessie's hand and walked over to the aisle, with Sam coming behind me. Funny thing was, some of the guys I had recognized from a long time ago, but I wasn't sure if that was true or not. Anyways, one guy came up to me, and I swear he looked like a hoodlum, and he said in a maniacal voice, "Well, thank God our beloved tribal leader is dead. Now I don't have to deal with his annoying nature to having everything go with tradition. He was a nice guy though...it's just too bad that he was too nice."

Once I was in front of him, I could feel my veins popping just out of anger. How dare he interrupt my father's funeral, and just who the hell does he think he is, waltzing in like he owns the place. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_Jesse's POV_

"Who the hell are you?" Said the beloved Black Prince, and from what I could tell, I was finally getting underneath his skin after all of these years.

"Let's just say, I'm your worse nightmare. I shouldn't be surprise that you've forgotten about me, Jacob. I was once in your pack, even though I should have never been...because of your precious leech lover...or should I say half-breed."

I saw his bloodsucking imprint coming behind him, resting her hand on his back and I could see that she's very pregnant. This is certainly getting interesting, and now I will have an even bigger motive to destroy the Black Prince.

Soon enough, he finally figure out who I was. "Jesse? Jesse Grey? Wait, you're that kid with all of those piercing, what are you doing here?"

"Getting what I want...and that is this rez."

"What are you talking about? This isn't your tribe, Jesse. It belongs to the ones with that title, and that is the Black's, the Uley's, and the Ateara's."

I smirked. "Well, maybe if you had stuck around long enough, you would have realize that my pack has already begun to taken over. We now own La Push,"

* * *

_Sam's POV_

When Jesse said that he owns La Push, Jacob got very angry, to the point of grabbing Jesse by the throat and trying to choke him. Embry and Quil, both moving from their seats, and I were trying to pull Jacob away from him, but Jacob refused to let go, until Nessie just touched him and told him to release that son of a bitch. When Jacob finally did, he said to Jesse, "Since when do you own La Push, punk?"

"Since you've left and married your half-breed. You should realize that this is mainly yours and Sam's fault. If neither of you had left, as well as your entire pack, none of this would have happen. Actually, scratch that, we still would have taken it if you were all still even here."

"You should realize that this is our tribe, too." Embry said, gritting through his teeth.

"This is our tribe now, old man. After all, look at all you. You're getting grey hairs and you're aging with time, especially you Jacob. Looks like taking this territory will be pretty easy, too bad you guys can't catch up to us now."

"Just leave, now." I told them, still trying my best to restrain Jacob from trying to attack the guy.

"We'll let you guys mourn for your loss for now, but if you're not gone by the end of the month, then we will attack, and we will show no mercy upon you."

"We're not going anywhere anytime soon," Jacob replied, so very close to phasing.

Jesse laughed, and said, "Well...let the games begin." And, just like that, they were gone...leaving us all dumbfounded. We are all now in deep hell!


End file.
